Tonight, I Love You
by Darknight254
Summary: My first fan fic, please be nice. Spyro and Cynder find something they where not expecting and get caught up in a fight to survive. SpyroxCynder, FlamexEmber, OCxOC NO FLAMERS R
1. Unexpected Find

Tonight, I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this belong to their respected owners.**

**Notes:My first fan fic, please be nice, criticism is welcomed. Oh and before I forget I need a female OC. I will need name and appearance details, Thanks.**

Chapter 1

The moon was gently rising over the dragon realm bathing the winter landscape in a soft, gentle light as snow tumbled from the had got colder in the dragon realms lately it's a welcome change from the long, warm days of the was Cynder's favourite season of the whole year although cold it was most beautiful in her opinion, the only bad thing about this time of year was the dreams she had of Spyro keeping her warm during these increasingly cold nights,Cynder looked up and gently smiled saying

"It's so beautiful out here tonight" She then looked down sighing and looking behind at the path she made though the snow.

"_What am I doing_" Cynder asked herself, continuing her way forward until she came to her favourite lake, frozen now but what she found most unusual was that there was a white and blue lump on the ice so wondering what it was, she slowly made her way over to it and was surprised to find that it was in fact a dragon, roughly around her age.

Then she suddenly heard a all to familiar voice "Cynder!" "Over here" she responded, then Spyro appeared from behind some trees.

"Oh, you gave me and the guardians quite a scare we need..." Spyro stopped mid sentence upon seeing what Cynder was standing near "who is this?" Spyro said softly as not to alert the the dragon at his feet. Spyro noticed that, this dragon who ever he is the symbol on his forehead which looked like a star but twisted he had seen in on of the books he had read in the temple library but what it meant or was escaped his mind at this particular moment and why for some unknown reason did Spyro felt like he knew whoever he is but from where was a mystery.

"Spyro, Spyro!" Cynder said

"huh...what?" Spyro replied

"you spaced out for a minute there, you okay?"

"yeah...I'm fine anyway can you answer my question" Spyro said returning his attention to Cynder "_Hopefully when he wakes up I can get some answers_" Spyro thought to himself.

"I honestly don't know who he is, when I got here he was just lying here unconscious and besides what should we do we can't just leave him out here to freeze to death" she said,

Spyro heard concern in what she had said but he had to admit she was right the had to find some way to get him back to the temple but how, they couldn't fly back with him so Spyro suggested the only idea that would work.

"Well we need to get him back to the temple, Cynder do you think you could lift him on to my back the I can carry him back to the temple" Cynder gave Spyro a surprised look thinking that he was going to carry a unconscious dragon all the way back to the temple in the cold while it is snowing, she thought he was mad for even suggesting it but they had to get this dragon out of here and somewhere safe and warm because they didn't know how long he has been out here.

"alright but if you get tired we can stop, okay" Spyro nodded and then Cynder lifted the dragon onto Spyro's back then Spyro adjusted the dragon on his back until it was comfortable for him then looked over a Cynder an said "alright let's get going" they started towalk in the direction of the temple. Spyro looked back at Cynder.

"Hey are you coming or not?" Spyro said

"Yeah, sorry about that" Cynder replied

"Hey, I wonder what the guardians are going to make of this they haven't seen another dragon like us" Spyro said

"Well..." She trailed off. "we will just have to wait and see won't we but the guardians might be happy to have another dragon in the temple but I don't know so let's just get there first"

"Alright" he replied.

Both wondering what awaited for them upon there arrival at the Dragon Temple.


	2. Heading Home

****

I thank all of you guys for you helpful reviews and I hope to give you a good story to read. Anyhow I still need an OC so your help would be great PM me if you wish to give ideas.

Darknight254.

Chapter 2

As Spyro and Cynder continued there long walk back towards the temple in silence, both unable to find words to describe the current situation. Spyro decided to break the silence, as he quickly grew sick and tired of it.

"So, Cynder! Have you decided if you going to the winter festival this year, or are you going to spend it in your room in the temple again?"

The winter festival was an event that happened every year in the dragon realms; dragons and fantastic creatures from all around would come for this event. There would be music, exotic foods, and plenty of other festivities, including lots of dragons. As Hunter said to Cynder when Spyro was in another room, "It's a good time for Spyro to scout out a perspective mate," but what Hunter didn't know was Spyro only want one dragoness, and that dragoness was right beside him. Cynder was the only dragoness that Spyro could ever dream of being with; he looked over at his companion. Cynder's beautiful black scales sparkled and shimmered in the moonlight, turning her into a walking night sky, the moonlight glinting off of her perfect scales. Spyro felt his heart skip a beat when Cynder looked over at him and smiled, her amazing sapphire eyes sending a warm feeling straight into his heart.

The only thing keeping Spyro from telling Cynder how much he loved her was that he was too scared to tell her, afraid she wouldn't return his feelings or laugh in his face. He told no one; not even his brother, Sparx, because knowing Sparx, he would have told Cynder, instead of Spyro telling her himself, embarrassing him.

"Well I don't know yet. The festival is still a couple of weeks away, so you'll have to wait and see," said Cynder softly. "Yeah, I guess we will have to."

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you go with someone like Hunter; he can show you around since it's your first time actually going to the festival," Spyro replied,

"Hm, maybe," She said sadly. '_The only person I would want to go with is you, needle noggin,_' she thought to herself. '_I wish I could tell him how I feel about him._'

Cynder had feelings for Spyro for what seemed like an eternity. She had tried on many occasions to tell him how she felt, but neither the right time nor right place ever came up; every time she was going to tell him, someone or something would interrupt or she would lose her nerve. Instead, she wrote it all in a diary she kept in her room under her bed. She looked over at Spyro and watched as his muscles contract and relax as he shifted the weight of the dragon he was carrying. She found Spyro extremely handsome, his purple scales glinting in the soft moonlight and his golden wings wrapped around the dragon on his back keeping him from falling off.

"Spyro, if you're tired we can stop for a bit," Cynder said.

"No, it's alright, he not that heavy, and we don't have that far to go," Spyro replied, continuing to walk through the forest towards the temple.

As the two dragons kept walking, Spyro began to think once again about the dragon on his back '_Why does it feel like I know him from somewhere? And why does that symbol on his forehead seem so familiar to me? __Maybe Ignitus_ _may have some idea what that symbol is' _

Cynder looked over at Spyro and said, "Spyro, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm just wondering what that symbol is on our friends' forehead, do you have any idea what it is or what it means?" Spyro replied, then turned towards Cynder so she could see the mark on the dragons head.

She had vaguely remembered seeing it in one of the books from the temple's library, but when she got closer to the dragon to look at it, the mark began to glow. Perturbed, she backed away from it, and the glow stopped. '_Okay this is getting weird now._'

Back at the temple, Ignitus stood at the temple doors, watching for the two young dragons. "Where have those two gone now," he murmured quietly to himself.

"Well, Big Red, we're just gonna have to wait," said a small gold glow floating beside him, causing the old dragon to flinch at the unexpected comment.

"Yes, yes, as much as I hate to say it, Sparx is right, Ignitus. There is nothing we can do except wait for them to come back" Cyril said, approaching Ignitus. "We must keep our trust in them, Ignitus. Trust me: they will be back, so don't worry, as I am sure they are strong enough to take care of themselves," he said, placing his large blue paw on Ignitus' shoulder to reassure him

"Thank you, Cyril; perhaps it would be best if we wait for them inside. Hopefully they will return as soon as they can," Ignitus spoke softly and Cyril nodded in agreement, both of them entering the temple. As Ignitus was about to enter the temple, he looked back and said, " May the ancestors watch over you, young dragons, and they bring you back safely." He turned back and strode slowly into the temple,taking a quick look into the pool of visions before going to sleep for the night.

Spyro and Cynder had continued walking until Cynder noticed that Spyro had began to look extremely tired.

"Spyro do you want to rest for a bit; you look exhausted" Spyro looked over at Cynder's worried look and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We need to find a cave or something to sleep in first, though," Spyro said and then started to look around for somewhere to rest until he saw a small cave in a cliff face not that far from they were

"Hey, Cynder, there's a cave over there," Spyro said, pointing with a claw. She followed his claw until she found the cave that he was referring to.

"That's perfect, Spyro," she said with enthusiasm; she could tell that she needed to get him out of the cold before he got sick, if he hadn't already. As they started to head for the cave, the snow softly crunching under their feet as they walked, Cynder decided to speak to break the silence: "So, what do you think the guardians will think of our little friend when we bring him back to the temple?"

Spyro thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know, but they'll probably want to confine him until they find something out about who he is and where he came from," Spyro said.

Cynder nodded in agreement and stopped walking, for they had reached the cave. Upon entering, they noticed that there was a small pile of ashes in the middle of the cave, indicating that someone had been there recently. Spyro walked to one side of the pile and put the dragon down gently, so as not to wake him. Cynder sat on the other side of the pile as Spyro lit the sticks with a his flame breath to get a fire going and to provide a bit of warmth in the cave, Cynder stared dreamily into the flickering flames, thinking of Spyro and what she was going to do for the winter festival.

"Cynder," said Spyro, rousing her from her musings.

"Hmm...What is it, Spyro?"

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll take the first watch,"

"But I brought you here so _you_ could rest, not me. Besides, no one will come here, this cave is too well hidden, and I don't think that anyone is trying to kill us." Spyro looked unconvinced. "Come on, I'm a light sleeper, so if anyone does come I'll know, okay?"

Spyro sighed. "Alright, I'll try and get some rest," he said as he lay down near the fire to get warm. He laid his head down on the ground and sleep steadily overtook him.

Just before he succumbed to sleep's warm blanket, he looked over at Cynder and said, "Goodnight, Cynder."

She looked over at him with a smile and replied "Goodnight..."

When she had noticed that he was asleep, snoring softly "...My love"

She wished she could say that to him when he was awake.

Ignitus had once said to her, "Good things come to those who wait" Cynder put her head down to join Spyro in his peaceful slumber.

'_Perhaps tomorrow will bring something new._ _Hopefully things will be better then,_ she thought to herself as she slipped into a gentle sleep, awaiting the morning.

__

Hopefully things will be better then…


	3. Winter Setup

**I thank all of you guys for you helpful reviews and I hope to give you a good story to read. Anyhow I still need an OC so your help would be great PM me if you wish to give ideas.**

**I also want to thank my beta reader (Centrifugal Convexity) for helping me.**

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 3**

Spyro stretched as he awoke to the sun peeking though the cave's entrance. Cynder was definitely still asleep, but as for their friend, it was still impossible to tell if he was asleep or still unconscious, so he decided to look around to find a meal for the three dragons.

Cynder awoke to a soft light spilling into the cave, she slowly and steadily stood, stretching herself, and looked around; she quickly noticed that Spyro was gone. '_I wonder where he's gone,' _she thought to herself as her stomach growled loudly._ 'Hopefully to get something to_ _eat,_' she hoped.

Cynder's sensitive ears sensed something's approach to the cave. Cynder quickly got into a fighting stance, into a position to attack the unknown intruder.

"Hey, Cynder, What's wrong?"

"Spyro, you frightened me! I thought you were an enemy," said Cynder after she had relaxed slightly.

"Sorry, Cynder, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you might want something to eat before we get going again," Spyro replied. He then he started to stand the fish near the burnt out fire. He walked outside for a minute, and then returned with a mouthful of sticks and small logs.

Spyro gave a small puff of his flame breath to get a fire started so he could cook the fish. Upon doing this, Cynder said to him, "Spyro, this maybe a silly question, but why did you get three fish?"

Spyro looked over at Cynder for a minute before returning his attention to the fish. "Well, I thought our friend might have been awake by now; apparently not," he said, looking over at the unconscious dragon. "I don't know why he hasn't woken up, though."

"Well, we will just have to wait," Cynder said softly.

Looking back at the fire, Spyro noticed that the fish were finally cooked, and he picked one up and handed it to Cynder. "Here, Cynder."

She noticed he was handing a fish to her. "Oh, Thanks," she said, taking the cooked fish off of the stick.

Spyro and Cynder ate their fish in silence; after a few minutes, they had finished eating, and Spyro extinguished the fire with a small blast of ice. Cynder helped Spyro to once again lift their friend onto Spyro back. Spyro shifted the weight of the dragon until it became comfortable. He wrapped his golden wings around him again to keep him from falling off, and then they started to walk out of the cave and back towards the temple.

Cynder looked their friend over once again; she was able to get a good look at him while they were in the cave. He looked a little like Spyro, except that his wings and horns were a light blue, and the rest of him was as white as the snow that covered the ground outside. The color of his eyes remained a mystery, for he had yet to open his eyes.

Back at the temple, Ignitus walked out to the balcony where he taught Spyro to fly. The old red dragon looked out over Avalar, wondering where Spyro and Cynder had gotten off to. His thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice of Terrador.

"Ignitus, are you alright?" Asked the giant green Earth guardian.

"I'm fine, Terrador. How are the preparations for the winter festival coming along?" Ignitus replied, changing the subject and looking at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"The festival preparations are coming along as planned. Cyril and Volteer are putting decorations up around the temple and trying to set up the stage so the dragonflies have somewhere to play the music for the festival," Terrador replied.

Ignitus looked at his long time friend and nodded in agreement "Do not worry, Ignitus. They will be back," rumbled Terrador.

"I know," Ignitus sighed, and then continued, "Alright, then. Let us get on with the final festival preparations then!" With that said, Terrador and Ignitus walked back into the temple.

As Spyro and Cynder made their way back to the temple, Spyro noticed that the dragon on his beginning to shift. He looked over his shoulder to look at the dragon and found he was beginning to wake up.

He decided to look over at Cynder, who nodded at him then Spyro stopped and gently put the dragon down. They both sat near him.

As he opened his eyes, Spyro was first to speak to the dragon in a soft voice: "Hey, can you hear me?"

The dragon slowly opened his eyes. His gaze was met by a purple dragon. As he looked around, he saw a black dragoness, so he asked in a groggy voice, "Who are you?"

"My name is Spyro, and this is Cynder," Spyro replied.

"You mean the 'Terror of the Skies' Cynder, right?" he said, making Cynder's heart drop somewhat.

"I'm not like that anymore; I've changed since then" Cynder spoke, sadness etched clearly in her voice.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Spyro asked the dragon.

"Leo," the dragon replied.

"Alright, Leo, do you think you can walk? We need to get back to the Dragon Temple; it's not that far from here," informed Spyro.

"I don't know," Leo said. He tried to stand, but fell back down again.

"Well, it looks like you can't stand, let alone walk," Cynder said. "Spyro, it looks like you're going to have to carry him."

Spyro nodded in response. "Leo, get on my back," Spyro said to him. Leo nodded and allowed Spyro and Cynder to heft him onto Spyro's back. Then, Spyro said, "Alright, let's go." He looked at Cynder.

Leo began to think: '_How did I get here? The last thing I remember was my father telling me to run, but how did these two find me? And what is this dragon temple they told me about; might as __well ask,' _he thought to himself.

"Hey, Spyro, what's this dragon temple you mentioned? I've never heard about it," Leo asked.

"You're kidding; right?" Cynder said, surprised.

Spyro chuckled softly. "The dragon temple is where Cynder, the four guardians, and I live."

"Guardians?" Leo asked, confused.

"Yeah, they're elder dragons that have mastered a particular element; Ignitus is the Master of Fire, Cyril is the Master of Ice, Volteer is Master of Electricity; he's also a bit of a chatterbox and last but not least is Terrador, Master of Earth and that's it. Oh when we get to the temple, you may run into my brother, Sparx. He can be a little annoying at times, so try to put up with him," Spyro said with a small smile.

They continued walking until the temple came into view and they saw Ignitus standing at the temple doors "Young dragons, you're safe" Ignitus said, with happiness and relief in his voice.

"Sorry we were gone so long Ignitus. We found a dragon out there," Cynder said to the fire guardian as Spyro came closer.

"Then let's bring him inside," Ignitus said, walking back inside the temple.

Once everyone was inside, they all went to the pool of visions room and Spyro spoke, wanting to get an answer to the most important question on his mind "Ignitus, do you know what this symbol is?" He asked, referring to the mark on Leo's head.

Ignitus looked at it and spoke with disbelief: "I didn't believe they still existed."

"What do you mean, Ignitus?" Spyro asked, curious.

**There is Chapter 3, what do you think Ignitus means? I still need help with a female OC if anyone has any ideas the PM please. read and review**

**Until next time.**

**Ciao **


	4. Uncovering Mysteries

**Right, couple of things you guys need to know is that me and Centrifugal Convexity are co-writing this story so I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone ****wants to use any of my OC, just pm me.**

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 4**

"That symbol, Spyro, is the mark of the clan of Star dragons who live north of here, past Munitions' Forge. They where supposedly be wiped out thousands of years ago," Ignitus spoke, raising his head away from the three young dragons.

"So, what is he doing here then, Ignitus?" Cynder asked, hoping for an answer to everyone's curiosity. "That, I don't know, but that is not the real problem at the moment. For the past few days I have been seeing a shadowy figure attacking the temple in the pool of visions. However, who or what it is, and for what reason, remains a mystery to me," Ignitus informed the three young dragons.

"So what do we do about it, Ignitus?" asked Spyro in a worried tone.

"Nothing, for the moment. We do not know when or even if this event will occur; for now, let us focus on the preparations for the winter festival" Ignitus said in his usual, sage like tone.

"Oh no- I totally forgot about the winter festival! Ignitus, do you know where Ember is!" Cynder shouted, beginning to panic.

"In her room, I believe," Ignitus replied, and then resumed wondering what an extinct clan of dragons is doing still alive, and exactly who or what the shadowy figure in the pool of visions was.

"Thanks, Ignitus," Cynder said, rushing out of the room to hopefully find her friend.

Spyro watched, somewhat surprised, at Cynder rushing out of the room. Sighing, he looked at Leo and said, "Come on, I'll show you to your room, alright?" Leo nodded in response, and then followed Spyro out of the room and down the hall.

Meanwhile, Cynder was running down the hallway; at least, until she bumped into someone. "Ouch," they both said at the same time. Cynder looked up at who she bumped into, and noticed that it was Flame.

"Oh- sorry, Cynder, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," he said while offering to help her back up, which she took.

"Thanks, Flame," she said, somewhat embarrassed at being knocked down.

"What's the rush, Cynder?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, nothing- I just need to find Ember; you haven't seen her by any chance, have you?" Cynder asked Flame, who was smiling shyly.

"Yeah, she's in her room," Flame replied.

"Thanks," Cynder said, walking off towards Ember's room, silently hoping that Ember was still in her room and not somewhere else; she didn't feel like searching for her. When she arrived, she slowly walked to the door and, unlike other dragons, she used the blunt side of her tail blade to knock on the door and then waited for Ember to open it.

"Here's your room, Leo," Spyro said, showing Leo the room next to his own. "It's nothing fancy, but hey- it's better than nothing. If you need me, I'll be in the training room, which is the huge door on the right down the hall, alright?" Spyro pointed to the door with the tip of his tail.

"Okay; thanks, Spyro," Leo said. Spyro nodded at him and walked off towards the training room. Leo walked into his room and looked around: there was a bookcase on his right; it was filled with anassortment of books. Under the window of the room, was a neat piling of straw and wool; there was a blanket next to the pile of straw.

He walked over to the window and looked out to see he was above the garden, then looked up at the moon, wondering about what happened to his father.

_'Ancestors, I hope you are alright, Dad'_ he thought.

This thought bought a tear to his eye, hoping he was alright he wiped the tear away, and then he decided to go join Spyro in the training room.

Cynder didn't have to wait too long as the door slowly opened to reveal her friend, Ember. "Hey, Cynder; are you okay?" she said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ember, but, uh... do you mind if I come in? I need to talk to you about something important," Cynder said.

"Yeah, come on in," Ember said while ushering the black dragoness inside, closing the door behind her. "Okay, Cynder, what did you want to talk to me about?"

As Leo entered the training room and looked around, the first thing that he noticed was that the room was extremely big; there were test dummies lined up on one side of the room and targets on the on the other and a door at the back. He also noticed that there was another dragon in the room, but what was strange to him was that this dragon looked almost exactly like Spyro, the difference being their coloration; this dragon was a bright red, while Spyro was purple.

"Hey, there you are, Leo!" Spyro shouted, breaking his train of thought.

"Oh, hey Spyro- who is that?" He asked, pointing towards the red dragon in front of the targets.

"Huh? Oh, that's Flame- hey Flame, come here!" Spyro shouted, causing Flame to turn his head and walk over to Spyro.

"What is it, Spyro?" Flame asked.

"Flame, this is Leo, the dragon I was telling you about," Spyro said. Flame nodded "And Leo, this is Flame. You might be able to find Ember or Rose around the temple if you look around some; Ember is the pink dragoness, and Rose would be the black dragoness with red wings, alright?"

"Alright, I got it," Leo replied.

"Well, anyway, nice to meet you, Leo," said Flame.

"Likewise," Leo replied with a nod.

"Anyway, let's go get something to eat- I'm hungry," Flame announced while holding his stomach with one paw.

Chuckling, Spyro said, "You always think with your stomach, don't you, Flame?"

"Well, I'm a growing dragon," Flame said in his defense.

Leo snickered. "Wouldn't that be something a mother would say about their precious little child?" He asked, earning a playful glare from Flame.

Ignoring them, Spyro said, "If you eat too much, you won't be able to keep up with Ember," Spyro said, causing Flame to blush, which also caused Spyro and Leo to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Flame, even I know you like her; everybody knows it," Leo said.

"What, it's just like you being so madly in love with Cynder," Flame taunted as he began to prance around on his two hind legs, his voice raising an octave. Spyro blushed heavily. "Anyway, let's just go eat," Flame said, still smiling as the three headed off for the dining hall.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	5. Making Friends

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC, just pm me.**

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 5 **

As Spyro, Flame and Leo where walking down the hall to the dining hall, Spyro began to think about Leo and what elemental powers he might be able to use. _'I might as well ask and find out,' _he thought to himself.

"Hey, Leo, can I ask you something?" Spyro said, looking at him.

"Sure, go ahead," Leo replied

"What elements can you use?"Spyro asked, curiosity clearly etched in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Leo answered, slightly confused.

"Well, I can use Fire, Earth, Ice, and Electricity, whereas Flame can just use Fire, Cynder can use Wind, Poison, Fear, and Shadow, and lastly, Rose can just use Wind," Spyro explained. "Do you get it now?"

Leo nodded before replying "I can use Light and Water."

"How do you use light as an element to attack?" Flame asked, joining in on the conversation.

"You don't use it to attack; Light is not an offensive element. It's more of a defensive element, instead," a light voice said cause the three to stop and turn around to see Rose standing behind the trio.

Leo looked, dumbstruck, at her; she was beautiful. Words could never describe how beautiful she was. _'Wow, that is one beautiful dragoness,' _Leo thought. As Rose walked nearby, Spyro noticed Leo staring. To snap him out of it, Spyro stamped on Leo's back foot, causing Leo to yell in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" Leo asked, nursing his injured foot.

"Well you where staring, what did you expect me to do" Spyro said in defense.

"Can you two stop fighting I'm still hungry here" Flame said trying to break the two apart.

"Alright let's go" Spyro said as they continued their way to the dining hall.

"So, Spyro what is there to eat anyway?" Leo asked

"Well there is lots of fruit, we have chicken, beef, ham and lots of other stuff, why?" Spyro replied.

"Just wanted to know" Leo said.

"Hey less lip, more zip" Flame complained.

"Alright, Flame, can't you wait for two bloody minutes?" Spyro said, getting slightly annoyed.

Ember gently opened her window to let some cool air in and to get the fresh smell of flowers from the garden below. Ember was glad that she had a room above the gardens, for the simple pleasure of being able to open her window and have the incredible array of scents wash through her room.

"Ember, do you know what you're doing for the festival?" Cynder asked, looking over at her friend.

"I'm going to go, so don't worry about having to go alone for your first time. Just think of all the stalls with stuff you can buy, and the range of exotic food we can eat!" Said Ember excitedly.

"What is the point of going to the festival, anyway?" Cynder questioned.

"Well, we can taste different foods, meet other dragons, and check out all the things they have to sell," Ember replied

"Ember, can I ask you a personal question?" Cynder asked.

"Only if I can ask you one," Ember replied.

"Fine" Cynder said with a sigh, and then looked up at Ember, who ushered her to ask her question. "Do you like Flame?" she asked, causing Ember to blush.

"I don't like him; I love him… But, I'm scared to tell him because he might not feel the same way about me, and if he didn't it would just be too painful," Ember said sadly. "So, do you like Spyro?" the cheerfulness returning to her voice as she changed the subject.

"I feel the same for Spyro as you do for Flame," Cynder said with a faint blush. The two simply sat there in silence until Cynder broke the silence by saying, "Well, I had better be off; it's getting late, and I'm tired."

"Yeah, you got to keep fit and healthy for Spyro," Ember teased.

This caused Cynder scales turn from black to bright red and for her to say back in her defense, "Oh, come on, you do the same for Flame."

"Alright, you win. We both have to stay in shape. But, how are we going to get those two goofballs to notice us?" Ember said, a little annoyed.

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" Cynder said. "Good night, Ember."

"'Night, Cynder, I'll see you in the morning," Ember replied as her friend closed the door behind her.

Later that evening, as Ignitus stared in the pool of visions, the same vision kept repeating itself over and over again. He began to recognize the shadowy figure as Eon, one of his former students. However, he was found dead, along with his parents not too far from the temple many years ago. Ignitus began to wonder once again why he was attacking the temple, and more importantly, how he was still alive.

His train of thought was broken as Cyril entered the room and said, "So, do you see anything new, Ignitus?"

"No, but I think I know who it might be… but I'm not completely sure, though," Ignitus said.

"Who do you think it is, then?" Cyril asked.

"I think it might be Eon, but I'm doubtful of this."

"But, Ignitus, we all know that he and his parents died years ago; so, how can he still be alive?" Cyril asked, clearly shocked.

"Remember Cyril, sometimes there is grief so great that even death will keep its distance," Ignitus said ominously.

Cyril nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to inform Terrador and Volteer of this?"

"No. I want to be certain, first; then we can inform them," Ignitus said "And is everything ready for the festival?"

"Yes, everything is ready. The stall owners said they will be here early tomorrow morning to set up," Cyril replied.

"Good. I will see you in the morning, then. Good night, Cyril," Ignitus said, yawning as he headed to his room.

"Good night to you, too, Ignitus," Cyril said, going off to his own room.

And now, the temple was ready and waiting for tomorrow as the festival will begin.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	6. Festival Begins

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. **

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

The warm, bright sun rose over the dragon realms, pushing back the dark veil of night to reveal a winter landscape, slowly beginning to melt to give life to an array of flowers and colors of a beautiful spring morning. As the sun rose higher into the morning sky, slowly pouring into an unsuspecting dragon's window, rousing him from his deep sleep, Leo groaned and slowly opened his golden eyes to see it was morning. Deciding to get up, he stretched and shook his shoulders as he made his way to the door of his room.

As soon as Leo left his room he saw Ignitus walking past. He shouted, "Ignitus!"

Ignitus turned his head, hearing his name, to see their new arrival running towards him. "Quiet, young dragon, others are still sleeping—and, what are doing awake at this hour?" he said, concerned.

Leo chuckled a little. "Well, having the sun pour in your room and onto your face tends to wake almost anyone."

Ignitus nodded in agreement and said, "The festival does not begin for a few hours, so I don't what you are going to do, young dragon."

Leo had been wondering about what was so special about this festival. "Ignitus, what is this festival all about, anyways?"

Ignitus looked at Leo, and began to slowly walk down the hall to the entrance to the temple with Leo following behind before replying.

"The festival is where dragons and others come to purchase exotic foods and anything else the store owners may have to offer, as well as listen to the music that the dragonflies will be playing for the for all of the dragons that come, the older dragons merely come to see and speak with old friends they may stumble upon," Ignitus said, looking at Leo to make sure he heard, before continuing. "As for the younger dragons that come to the festival, they are there to look for new friends, and possible mates, before the mating season starts."

As they were walking past Spyro and Cynder's rooms, who where conveniently next to each other, Leo looked over at Ignitus and spoke in a quiet voice as to not wake the others: "How are the others and I supposed to buy stuff without any money?"

"Well, young dragon, Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Rose have earned their money buy doing various jobs that needed to be done around the dragon realms," Ignitus explained before adding, "Don't worry, young dragon, I will supply you with some money for the festival."

"Thank you, Ignitus," Leo replied.

"You remind me so much of your father, young dragon," Ignitus said in a happy tone.

"You knew my father?" Leo said, surprised.

"Yes, and your mother as well—but that is a story for another time," Ignitus said softly.

Leo nodded in agreement and noticed that someone was approaching—he quickly got into a fighting stance until Ignitus spoke to him while greeting the approaching dragon.

"Calm yourself, young dragon, they are friends. They're also the stall owners, so do not be afraid. Also, if you wish to prepare for the festivities, you should bathe. You need to go into the second door on the left past the training room—and, do not enter the first door, for that is the girls baths, alright?"

"Yes, Ignitus; thanks. I think it would be nice to have a bath," Leo said with a chuckle, walking off to the men's baths.

As Leo was walking down the hall, he noticed that there was a locked door. Not thinking too much about it, he continued to make his way to the men's baths… Until he saw Rose come out of her room.

Deciding he want to get to know her, he called, "Hey, Rose," upon which she turned her head to see who had called.

"What do you want?" She said in an icy tone.

"I just wanted to say hi, and introduce myself. Is there something wrong with that?" Leo said.

Rose said nothing more. She simply walked off towards the dining hall, probably to get something to eat.

"What's her problem?" Leo said to himself.

"She's been that way ever since last year's festival," a light voice said from behind Leo, he spun around to see none other than Ember.

"What happened at last year's festival, anyway?" Leo asked, curiosity etched clearly in his voice.

"Well, at last year's festival, she met this great dragon—he was handsome, kind and charming… He was almost too good to be true. They went on a date, and after that they started dating regularly," Ember said, looking over at Leo, who nodded and ushered her to continue.

"Then, a week or so later, she found him with another dragoness. She confronted him about this and he said 'this relationship would have never worked between us—we're through' and then, he walked off. For two days straight, she stayed in her room and cried. Now, she trusts no one… and, well… that's it," Ember said sadly, walking off to Cynder's room, probably to wake her for the festival.

Sighing, Leo continued on his way to the baths. Then, after that, he decided he would wake Spyro if he wasn't awake yet, then they can go to the festival and look for mates.

Meanwhile, as Ember got to Cynder's room, she slowly pushed the door open and quietly walked over to the sleeping dragoness. She slowly placed her paw on her shoulder and shook her, saying softly,

"Cynder, come on, its morning, wake up."

Cynder groaned and said, "Five more minutes, Ember…"

"Fine, but Spyro is here as well," Ember said wistfully.

"Where!" Cynder shouted, jumping out of her bed and looking around. "Hey, you tricked me!"

"Well, it was the only way to get you out of bed," Ember laughed "We need to go have a bath and get ready for the festival."

Cynder nodded in agreement and followed her friend to the baths so they could look their best for the festival.

Meanwhile, Ignitus was stand at the entrance to the temple, greeting all of the shop keepers and to wait for the others to wake and for the festival to begin.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts. I do need ideas of food and things that can be sold at the festival and I am looking for a new beta ****reader so if you want the job please pm me cause I need all the help I can get.**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	7. Ominous Future

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. **

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 7**

The dragon Temple was alive with activity. Dragons and fantastic creatures from across the lands had gathered for this most magnifcent event; the Spring festival. It was the time that was most significant to the younger generations, a time for them to choose partners and prepare for the mating season. Older generations also enjoyed the festival; meeting old friends and see where there lives have taken them or the numerous store owners that will benefit financially by selling the various merchandise ranging from a variety of food and jewellery that will help hopeful dragons win the heart of the dragoness they were going after.

Meanwhile inside the temple two friends where chatting among themselves while walking down the halls of the dragon temple to Spyro's room "So Flame how are we going to wake Spyro up?" Leo said to his red companion while standing over a sleeping Spyro.

Flame turned to Leo and questioned softly "Can you use your abilities to create a ball of water?"

To which Leo nodded and began to form a small ball of water no bigger than an apple and then looked over at Flame whom nodded his head and then Leo dropped the water ball on Spyro's head forcing to wake with a start.

"What the hell!" Spyro shouted as he looked around and saw Flame and Leo on the floor in front of him laughing there heads off at his expense.

Spyro climbed out of his bed and began to shake the water off of himself before saying in a annoyed tone "alright who cooked up the idea to wake me up, huh?"

Leo slowly stopped laughing and replied "Sorry Spyro we couldn't resist and to answer your question, we both did."

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Spyro said "Seeing as I don't need a bath, how about we get to the festival" and then he went over to his bookcase and grabbed a small bag and put over his head and then let it rest against his right side and the looked over at Flame and said "hey Flame where is your money?"

Flame checked himself "Ah shit! I knew I'd forget something" he shouted while running out of Spyro's room and towards his own. Leo looked at where Flame was and said "He would forget his head if it wasn't attached" at this Spyro had a small chuckle "Yeah he probably would, hey how are you going to buy stuff for the festival?"

Leo looked over at Spyro replying "oh Ignitus said he would give some money for the festival, so if you don't mind once Flame gets back here can we go find Ignitus?"

If on cue Flame walked into the room "well now that Flame is here, how about we go find Ignitus" Spyro said while walking out of the room with Leo and Flame trailing behind him.

Meanwhile Ignitus was looking into the pool of visions as something came into view, it was the Spirit Temple itself, In all its lost and forbidden glory. Lost for hundreds of years, very few knew of its existence, let alone its whereabouts. Ignitus' thoughs were broken by the sound of Volteer's shrill voice.

"So Ignitus, anything new?"

All of the Guardians knew of the past visions Ignitus suffered from, and it wasn't like he could hide them forever. The noble red dragon gazed over his shoulder, relaying his feelings."Yes..I'm now seeing Eon at the Spirit Temple, but what he plans to do there? I do not know.."

Volteer looked confused at Ignitus before asking "What is the Spirit Temple because i've never heard of it?"

Ignitus knew this would happen so he decided to explain "the Spirit Temple is a temple off the north coast on dragon fang isle, no one has been there for centuries" Ignitus said before Volteer relpied "What is the purpose of this temple anyway?"

Ignitus thought of how Volteer and the other might respond to this information "I don't know the purpose of the temple Volteer all I know is of the prophecy" "which would be what, Ignitus?" Volteer inquired

"When the six of us stand united, and when dark light graces the land and heavens then dark king shall arise" Ignitus said in a ominous tone.

Volteer looked shocked and confused at what Ignitus had just said but spoke none the less "Shall I inform the others?" to which Ignitus nodded as Volteer left the room Ignitus returned his attention to the pool of visions to see if he could find out anymore but he was interrupted by the light voice of Leo so looking up to see him running in and catching his breath before he spoke.

"Ignitus that money you said I could have today" but was cut off mid sentence as Ignitus put a pouch similar to Spyro's in front of him "there you are young dragon."

"Thank you Ignitus" Leo said while slipping the pouch over his shoulder and then he left to meet Spyro and Flame who where outside the door.

"Well guys let's get going!" Flame shouted as the walked into the festival grounds and where bombarded by stall owners trying to sell the merchandise and the three were looking at all of the dragoness' that passed there way the three said at the same time "this is going to be fun."

How wrong were they.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts. Can you figure out the prophecy or not?**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	8. Haunting Past

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. I don't own the song either.**

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 8**

Spyro was walking and looking at all of the stores he happened to past on the way, Leo and Flame had gone there own way a while ago so he was left alone, to find a gift for Cynder but unfortunately he had absolutely no idea what to get her so looking at nearby jewellery stall and then smiling to himself.

Ignitus and Cyril where now trying to decipher the prophecy "Ignitus I might have figured out what it means by a 'dark light gracing the land and heavens'..." Cyril said looking over at his fellow guardian "so Cyril what do you think it means then?" Ignitus replied hopefully finding an answer to this prophecy and finding out who this dark king is so maybe finding out how to stop it from rising.

"Well Ignitus I think it might mean that there has to be a solar eclipse but then that would mean we have less than one month before this happens and then we will have to figure out how to put a stop to it" Cyril said and then watching Ignitus nod in agreement but also see a confused look on his features "whats wrong Ignitus?" Cyril spoke softly "I'm wondering what it means by 'when the six of us stand united' to me it doesn't make any sense at all, do you have any ideas Cyril?" Ignitus said hoping Cyril could figure it out.

Leo had been walking around the festival for a little while when he saw Ember by the stage where the dragonflies where playing their music he decided to walk over to Ember and talk to he but first he decided to listen to the song that they had just started to play.

_Let me tell y'all what it's like  
Being male, middle-class and white  
It's a bitch, if you don't believe  
Listen up to my new CD  
(Sha-mon)_

I got shit runnin' throught my brain  
It's so intense that I can't explain  
All alone in my white-boy pain  
Shake your booty while the band complains

_I'm rockin' the suburbs  
Just like Michael Jackson did  
I'm rockin' the suburbs  
Except that he was talented  
I'm rockin' the suburbs  
I take the cheques and face the facts  
That some producer with computers fixes all my shitty tracks_

It was a fairly catchy tune but he needed to talk to Ember so he walked over to her and said "Hey Ember can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure Leo what do you need?" Ember replied looking over at him as they walked away from the stage to talk.

"Do you know if there is anything I could get Rose as a present?" he said with a light blush gracing his white cheeks, Ember chuckled at seeing this from her new friend "so you like Rose, right?" Ember spoke in a quiet voice, as she saw Rose not to far away, this made Leo nod his head slightly and blush heavily "well I honestly don't know Leo, she doesn't really talk to any of us but she will talk to the guardians but not about that sort of stuff, so unfortunatly I can't help you on that front" Ember replied in a quiet voice.

Leo sighed at her answer and then heard an explosion and screaming coming from the other end of the festival grounds, he looked over at Ember whom nodded and then they ran to the over there.

Ignitus looked out of the window of his room and noticed that part of the festival grounds where on fire but he thought '_he can't be here_' this caused Ignitus to run out into the hallway and look up and down the corridor, he saw Terrador to his right then he shouted "Terrador get the others and follow me now!" Terrador nodded and ran off to find the others.

When Leo and Ember arrived at the scene all that was the was a lot of destruction. Leo then noticed a huge fireball heading towards Rose, whom wasn't aware of it, he ran in front of her and then used his light powers to construct a barrier in front of them both then the fireball collided with his light shield however it started to crack then it shattered like glass, Leo used his body to protect the dragoness he had come to care for, the force of the explosion flung him into a wall and knocking him out. Rose looked over at him and thought '_why...why would he risk his life for me, I have done nothing but be cold and __mean to him and yet here he is risking everything for me._'

Terrador ran out on to the legde, where Ignitus taught Spyro how to fly, "Cyril, Volteer both of you need to come with me now!" he bellowed to his fellow guadians this caused both of them to look over at him and then Cyril asked "Why, Terrador?" "He's here at the other end of the festival" Terrador replied looked at his fellow guardians.

"Who is here Terrador?" Volteer inquired wondering who would be destroying the temple "Eon is here" Terrador replied, Cyril's and Volteer's eyes grew wide upon hearing the piece of information therefore they all nodded and the ran to find Ignitus and to put a stop to his plan.

Spyro ran over to see burning stalls and injured stalls owner then he noticed Cynder, Ember, Flame and Rose to his right. He ran over to see what was going on then he saw Leo lying at their feet "what happened?" Spyro asked as he saw Flame checking if he was still alive "he was protecting me" Rose said quietly, sadness clearly etched in her voice "lets get him out of here" Spyro said as they all nodded in agreement as they help lift him on to Spyro's back to get him somewhere safe.

Ignitus arrived at the other end of the festival near the forest, looking around for survivors then he noticed at the entrance of the woods stood a midnight blue dragon with black wings "Eon" that was all Ignitus said as he looked at his yellow eyes staring back at him

"Hello Ignitus"

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts. Will the past come back to haunt Ignitus? **

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	9. Mysteries Revealed

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. **

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 9**

"Hello, Eon" Ignitus said softly to the one dragon he would ever fear "and to think that is all you can say after such a long time and after you did nothing to prevent my parents deaths!" Eon shouted in a enraged tone as he walked towards Ignitus as he replied "there was nothing I could have done, you know that" as Eon got closer to Ignitus, he instinctively got ready to defend himself, fearing what his adversary might do.

Eon walked closer and then circled Ignitus, like a vulture to a carcass, before speaking "There is no need to get defensive I mean you no harm as of now and yet I wonder if you have figured out the prophecy, hmm?" and with that a sinister smirk appeared on his face. Ignitus replied "that is none of your concern and you have no idea what these powers will do to you, it will kill you."

This statement made Eon laugh evilly "I died once all ready, Ignitus and I am well aware of the powers I am dealing with and for now I will say goodbye but before I leave tell those young ones i'm coming for them and sooner or later you will perish " he spoke as he walked away and into the forest.

Ignitus watched as Eon walked, just at that precise moment the other guardians arrived and then Cyril spoke in a soft tone "are you alright Ignitus?" to which Ignitus simply nodded, then Terrador asked "Eon was here wasn't he?" "Yes and I think I know what Eon wants and what most of the prophecy is" Ignitus replied as he walked back to the entrance of the festival and then Volteer broke his train of thought by saying "So Ignitus what does Eon want and what does the prophecy mean?"

Leo began to slowly come to although his vision was blurry he could still make out Spyro sitting in not to far away from him so he decided to sit up as Spyro spoke in a soft tone "hey, take it easy your still hurt that was something else you did back there, how are you feeling anyway?" "i've been better, how is everyone else?" Leo replied, this made Spyro chuckle before answering his question "all of us except you are fine" and with that said Spyro went to leave the room so Leo could rest but just before he could walk out of the door, Leo asked him one final question "how's Rose?" Spyro softly sighed knowing this question would arise at some stage before looking over his shoulder at him and repling "she's pretty shaken up I can tell you that much but beyond that we can't tell, considering she's locked herself in her room, anyway get some rest" to which Leo nodded and placed his head on his paws and fell asleep as Spyro left the room.

"Eon wants six dragons each with a different elemental power and as the prophecy says 'when the six of us stand united' and judging by what he said to me a moment ago, he wants Spyro and the others" Ignitus explained before Cyril inquired "Ignitus there is a problem then I could only count five different elemental powers, Spyro would be Earth, Flame would be Fire, Cynder would be Darkness, Rose would be Wind and Leo would be Light and Ember only has the elemental power of fire, so his plan will not succeed, correct?"

As they walked back towards the temple as Ignitus replied "no Cyril you are incorrect, Ember is the last and final element, the elemental power of water, it is a unique elemental power as few dragons have it but it will be needed for the ritual" the other three heard this they where clearly shocked and surpirsed as Ignitus told them this "how do you know Ember can use water, Ignitus and how do you know Eon so well?" Terrador inquired.

Cynder and Ember, with Sparx tagging along, where walking down a corridor of the dragon temple "I wonder how Leo is doing?" Cynder said breaking the silence "well I healed all of the injuries I could" Sparx said following Cynder and Ember down the corridor "we know Sparx, all we can do is wait and hope" Ember said and then she noticed Spyro coming out of Leo's room so she decided to call out to him "hey Spyro!" to which he swiveled his head round to face them and walked up to them, Cynder had a strange feeling over come her but it was broken by Spyro saying "hey, what's wrong?" "nothing we where just wondering, how Leo is doing?" Ember said quietly to which Spyro replied "he's fine, he woke up for a little bit but I told him to get some rest" to which Ember and Cynder nodded then they went off in separate directions.

Meanwhile Rose was sitting in her room quietly with her thoughts raging through her head from the events that happened this afternoon '_why did Leo do that for me, he doesn't know me that well and he owes me nothing yet he is willing to lay down his life for me, why_' she thought this as tears stung her crystal blue eyes as she stared intently at the sunset alone with her thoughts.

Ignitus stopped and turned to face his fellow guardians and sighed knowing that question would arise sooner or later "Eon is my nephew." Ignitus spoke quiet tone this clearly shocked the others, so deciding to use the silent moment to answer the other question "Eon's father, Kaien was my brother, as for Ember being able to use the element of water it is because of her mother, Mizu was a water dragon but unfortunatly she died will giving birth to Ember so Solaris, her father, raised her here and left last year to the southern wastes to investigate some disappearances to which he has not returned. " while the other digested this information, Ignitus continued walking back towards the temple to decide how to prevent this catastrophe from happening.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts. Wonder what is going to happen next? ****Well you are just going to have to wait and see.**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	10. Broken Family

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. **

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 10**

Spyro saw Ignitus approching the temple and thought _'I might as well tell him know that Leo is okay' _as he walked over to him. Ignitus noticed Spyro coming towards him sensing he had something to tell him, so he stopped and waited for Spyro to speak "hey, Ignitus just so you know Leo's was awake but I told him he should rest so he's asleep for now" "thats good, thank you for telling me Spyro" Ignitus replied then began walking into the temple again as Spyro stood the with a confused look.

Meanwhile Cynder and Ember with Sparx on her shoulder sitting on the legde, were Ignitus taught Spyro to fly, talking about recent events "so Cynder have you told my bro your undying love for him yet?" Sparx said in a suggestive tone but this caused Cynder's cheeks to go from midnight black to bright red in a matter of seconds this also caused Sparx and Ember to burst out laughing however this made Cynder retort at Ember by saying "oh yeah like your undying love for Flame, right Ember" this of course made Ember go quiet and here cheeks to go bright Cynder thought about this her mind ran away for a moment.

_Cynder Fantasy_

_"Welcome friends," Ignitus spoke"Today is a great day; the Ancestors are surely smiling upon us." He looked at the two younger dragons before him and smiled. "Today, we are gathered here to join Spyro and Cynder in holy matrimony." Spyro turned his head to face his bride, smiling as he placed his paw on hers. She turned to face him, a subtle tear dripping from the corner of her sapphire eye. "do you Spyro take Cynder to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"_

_"I do," said Spyro without hesitation. Cynder gently growled as Spyro massaged the top of her paw with his claws. _

_"And do you Cynder take Spyro to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"_

_"I...I do," said Cynder as Spyro wrapped his tail round hers to comfort her._

_"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Ignitus announced._

_"no need to tell me twice" Spyro said as he kissed Cynder square on the lips._

Cynder was bought out of her thoughts by Embers light voice "are you alright Cynder?" "I'm fine, let's go get something to eat cause I'm hungry" Cynder replied, Ember nodded in agreement as the walked off towards the dinning hall .

In Leo's room, Spyro just walked into check on Leo who surprisingly was awake and looking out of his window "so are you feeling better, Leo" Spyro said as Leo was startled by the sudden presence of someone in his room, as Leo regained his composure he replied "I feel fine, so what are we going to do next?" Spyro sighed and answered "I don't know, we going to have to talk to Ignitus and the other Guardians" to which Leo nodded in response as he and Spyro walked off to find the Ignitus and the others.

Ignitus looked down at the pool of visions to again see the one vision he was hoping he would never see again, the vision showed Ignitus' son in a battle with Eon however this would only show so much of this confrontation but never the end, this truly scared Ignitus because never expected his son to find himself caught up in all of this. Terrador, Cyril and Volteer entered the pool of visions room to be greeted by Ignitus "so Ignitus anything new?" Cyril inquired to which Ignitus sighed before replying "they show the final battle between Eon and ... my son" this shocked the other guardians before Terrador's booming voice snapped the out of there daze "we never knew you had a son, Ignitus" "I guess I will have to tell you about my son" Ignitus said as the other three nodded.

_Start Flashback _

_"Oh my he's beautiful." she said as she made her way over to a baby dragon and began to clean it._

"_Ignitus isn't he beautiful" she asked the red dragon standing behind her. He slowly walked over to see his son, he completely speechless at the site of such a small dragon leaning down to come face to face with his son "Hello" he greeted the small dragon._

"_da...da...daddy" the small dragon replied as he unsteadily stood on his hind legs and then fell fowards grabbing onto Ignitus' muzzle this caused him to smile happily as his wife picked up the young dragon and finish to clean him."you look so beautiful right now my love."Ignitus said kissing the ice blue dragon on the forehead. _

_I turned to look at Crystal, there doctor as it where, she was looking at me with happiness in her eyes. I quickly told her that I would like to be alone with my wife and son so she left the room quietly. _

_I walked over to my family and looked down at then just at that precise the baby dragon spoke its second words "momma" which both dragons found adorable as Ignitus said to the ice blue dragon "Yuki, why don't you get some sleep I'll be just outside if you need me alright and we will name him when you feel a bit better" to which Yuki replied "alright and we will name him in the morning, yes?" Ignitus simply nodded and lent down to kiss he softly on her lips before leaving the room as his wife drifted into a comfortable sleep._

_End Flashback_

"So who is you son Ignitus and what happened to your wife, Yuki?" Volteer inquired as Ignitus finished his story and deciding to answer his fellow guardians "my wife was taken by Eon three months after the birth of my son and as for my son's name, his name is..."

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your wants to guess who Ignitus' son is, if you do leave it in a review. **

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	11. Family Revealed

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. **

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 11**

"...Spyro, Spyro is my son" Ignitus said in a quiet tone will the other guardians where clearly in shock at this until Volteer's light voice dispersed the silence "does he know and why where we not informed of this, Ignitus?" "because there was no need for you to know and no he doesn't know" Ignitus said turning away from his fellow guardians until Cyril said "why does he not know, Ignitus?" and with that Ignitus sighed and turned to them to reply "he does not know for the simple reason of, if Eon got hold of him he could be used to his advantage against me as well as I against Spyro" this made the others ponder and think on this however Ignitus spoke, changing the subject "anyway, everyone I think I know what the prophecy means" all of the other guardians listened intently and ushered him to continue.

As Leo and Spyro where walking around the temple trying to locate Ignitus and the other guardians enjoying light conversation "so Spyro did you find what you where looking for at the festival, well before it blown into next week?" Leo inquired looked over at his purple friend "yeah I did, oh hey thanks for lending me the extra money to get that ring and I will repay you someday" Spyro thanked "hey your only going to buy one of those aren't you" Leo said this as Spyro nodded in agreement as he continued walking along the halls of the temple in an attempt to find Ignitus.

Ignitus turned to face the others before elaborating on what he thought the prophecy meant "where it says 'when the six of us stand united' it means that he will need the six spirit gems and six dragons each with a different elemental power, next he will need solar eclipse which will happen in about fifteen days and the dark king is Dragun" "who is this Dragun, Ignitus?" Terrador asked "and how are we meant to fight him?" "Dragun was once a guardian and master of all elements but was so intoxicated by the power he wanted to master the most powerful and most dangerous element of them all...Convexity, he was banished from this dimension and sealed there by the Chronicler" Ignitus spoke in an ominous tone seeing as the other guardians where silent, he decided to continue "as for how we are meant to fight him or to kill him, I don't know."

Leo and Spyro where stand outside of the pool of visions room where they clearly shocked at what they had just overheard "this can't be right but if it is, we need to help so I say we head for the library and find as much information on this Dragun guy and see if we can work out a way to kill him" Spyro said quietly turned his head towards his white companion whom nodded in response as they head towards the library as they made there way down the corridor they Spyro bumped into Flame who asked "where are you guys going in such a hurry?" "where going to the library to find something out, alright" Leo replied "what are you trying to find?" Flame asked quietly "follow us we'll explain along the way, okay" Spyro replied to which Flame simply nodded and then they all three of them began to walk towards the library again.

Terrador, Cyril and Volteer where still trying to comprehend what Ignitus had just told them, the silence was broken by the booming voice of Terrador "Ignitus, if the Chronicler sealed him before couldn't he seal him again?" "unfortunately not, the Chronicler can't do it again" Ignitus replied "he has not the power nor the strength to seal him again so the only option is to kill him" "where are the six spirit gems, Ignitus?" Cyril asked in a concerned tone "five are here the last one I have no idea where it is" Ignitus replied "what is the last one?" Volteer questioned "the last one is darkness" Ignitus said looking at his fellow guardians as the began to think where it might be.

Cynder walked up to Embers door and knocked with the blunt side of her tail blade and she heard Ember say "come in" in a light tone so she pushed the door open to reveal her friend sitting on her bed looking up from a book she had been reading "hey Ember, can we talk?" Cynder said quietly while closing the door with her tail "sure Cynder what's on your mind? oh and I have something fun to tell you" Ember said while putting the bookmark in her book before closing it "i'm worried about Spyro I think he's falling for someone else" Cynder said in a scared tone "he's not falling for someone else, we know he likes you just be patient" Ember spoke in a light tone to which Cynder nodded in agreement to "so what have you got to tell me?" Cynder asked clearly intrigued "well Leo likes Rose" Ember said "no way!" Cynder shouted "you're kidding" this to which Ember shock her head.

"We need to prepare to defend the temple from Eon" Ignitus said to his fellow guardians, the nodded and left the room to prepare the temple to fend off Eon and any other attackers that might come to the temple "this is where we fight for are lives, Eon is doing this out of revenge but I taught him better" Ignitus said standing outside the temple entrance with Terrador at his side "what do you mean, Ignitus?" "I mean revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response." Ignitus said as he and Terrador walked back to prepare the temple for battle.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas.**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	12. Hearts Opened

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. **

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 12**

As Ignitus and Terrador walked down the halls of the temple, Terrador broke they silence "Ignitus you told us that five of the six spirit gems where here, where would the be?" "have you not noticed the locked door between the baths?" Ignitus said looked over at his green companion "so you are saying that the five gems are in that room?" Terrador said as Ignitus stopped in front of the training room where the dragon statue stood and spoke softly "only four are in the room as for the fireheart, it's in the statue and I suscept that Eon has either found or figured out how to get the dark gem" letting his words linger for a moment, Terrador simply nodded in response and asked "should I ask Hunter's clan for assistants?" "yes, Terrador we need all the help we can get to win this." Ignitus replied as Terrador left to probably inform the other guardians of the news.

Leo had just finished reading though a book trying to find clues on this Dragun but all of the books he had been though so far had been of no use what so ever, he looked over at his purple friend sitting across from him and his red companion sitting next to him "any luck you guys?" he asked to both "I got nothing out of these books" Flame said to the dragon next to him meanwhile he noticed Spyro was intently reading something "hey, I might have something here" Spyro exclaimed "what you got Spyro?" Leo asked looking over at the purple dragon.

As Ignitus approached the locked room and stood infront of the door and spoke softly "life the great miracle and death the great pain, allow us entrance, do not reject us" as Ignitus said this the small gem in the center of the door began to glow and the turned half snow white and half raven black, then the old doors slowly creeked open, Ignitus walked though the ancient door way into a small round room with many shelves lining the walls and looking up to the second shelf, there they where the four spirit gems there was a white one which represents light, a reddish brown one which represents earth, a green one which represents wind and a pale blue one which represents water _'this is going to be a tough fight' _Ignitus thought to himself.

Spyro shifted the book over so the others could see "it says here he was a guardian but this doesn't say when and what he was guardian of" Spyro said slightly confused until Flame came up and said "maybe he wasn't a guardian of an element but a guardian of someone or something" "that a possibility but if we try to ask Ignitus or the others they'll find out we where eavesdropping on them"said Leo with a small sigh "well we need to find a way to find out without Ignitus knowing" "well, where there is will there is a way" Spyro spoke softly before all three of them returned there attention to the books seeing if they could find out anymore clues about Dragun.

Terrador walked out onto the balcony of the temple where Hunter was sitting playing his flute and just listen to it for a few moments before it stopped and Hunter said "I assume there is a reason you are here Terrador, yes?" "sorry to disturb you Hunter, be we need your help to defend the temple from Eon we where hoping your clan may join our cause" Terrador said softly this made Hunter think a while before replying "I will, but convicing my clansman is going to be a bit difficult" "why you are there leader now, after Cheif Prowlus' death you chose to lead so you should be able to say what to do" Terrador said walking closer to the cheetah "it's not that simple anymore, some still don't trust me whereas other would follow me blindly into combat but I will try" Hunter said softly looking up at the stars "thank you" Terrador said before leaving as he walked away he could hear Hunter beginning to play.

Cynder walked towards her room ready to turn in for the night until she saw Rose coming in from the garden she decided to talk to her to see what she was like "Hey Rose!" she shouted and Rose swiveled her head around to look at her "what do you want?" Rose spat venomously as Cynder got closer to her "alright I am sick and tired of your bloody attitude, what is your problem, why are you so hostile towards others, huh?" Cynder asked angrily then she noticed Rose looking a little upset "I don't know why I just get that way when i'm scared" Rose said quietly "you don't have to be scared we're all friends, right?" Cynder said to which Rose nodded and said "Cynder can I ask you something?" "sure go ahead" Cynder replied softly "have you ever been in love?" Rose asked this caused Cynder cheeks to go from jet black to bright red in an instant before she shyly nodded "who is he?" Rose asked "you tell me first" Cynder counted and Rose's cheeks also changed from black to red before saying "it's Leo" this clearly shocked Cynder and made her eyes go wide"really, you're serious?" Cynder said to which Rose nodded "so who's yours?" Rose asked quietly "well a deals a deal, it's Spyro" Cynder said, this didn't shock Rose everyone knew then she was roused out of her thoughts by Cynder saying "well lets get off to bed we don't need the guardians moaning in are ear" Rose nodded in agreement and both went off to there rooms for the night.

Unaware what terror awaits in the morning.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas. What do you think awaits in the morning.**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	13. Secrets Unfold

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. **

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 13**

Today was a quiet morning in the temple as Ignitus walked the halls unaware that danger approached "Eon what happened to you?" Ignitus questioned no one in particular as he stopped near the entrance to the temple, looked up at the sun just showing on the horizion unfortunately he was roused out of his musings by a scream emanating from Ember's room as he turned he was confronted by apes charging at him armed with all manner of weapons but Ignitus had little time for this so he in hale deeply and shot an enormous amount of flame, incinerating them all, Ignitus stood on the spot for a brief moment he hadn't of expected to use that much power then regaining his strength he began to walk down the hall towards the scream, as he stepped through the ashes he heard another scream this time from Roses room, this was not good _'why this and why now, I hope you are alright young dragons'_ Ignitus thought.

Terrador was woken by the explosions and quickly went to wake the others with Sparx travelling behind he ran into Cyril's room first "Cyril wake up we are under attack by Eon, Sparx go wake Volteer" he ordered "aye aye captain" Sparx saluted as he flew off to Volteer's room upon arriving he was meet with a major problem, how in the world was he suppose to get in after a few moments oflooking around the door then he saw a solution there was a tiny crack in the door where the wood had rotted away so wasting no time he slipped though and here he meet his greatest challenge, waking Volteer so he moved over to his ear and then put his index finger and thumb in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could "i'm up. i'm awake!" Volteer said "we're under attack, help needed you know; come on" Sparx said to the slowly waking dragon "under attack!" Volteer shouted to which Sparx nodded "let's go and meet up with the others!" Volteer shouted as he walked out of his room Sparx in tow "does anyone know where Ignitus is?" Volteer asked this made Sparx sigh and shake his head in response.

Spyro was roused out of his comfortable sleep by fierce knocking on his door, he groggily got out of his bed and walked unsteadily to his door and opened it to reveal Flame "what is it Flame?" Spyro was clearly annoyed that he had been woken up so early "you got to come with me Spyro" Flame said panting "why?" Spyro questioned as he lay back down "the temple is under attack by Eon, he's already got Rose and Ember hostage" Flame said as Spyro leap out of his bed full awake say "then Cynder might be next" upon finishing he ran past Flame towards Cynder's room and as he arrived all he heard was a scream and Cynder shout "Spyro!" this caused Spyro to use his hard head to smash through her door only to see Eon with Rose, Ember and Cynder in a net and something else clutched in his other claw but his real problem was the apes that where jumping in though the smashed window, he got into his ready stance and prepared for a fight.

Ignitus ran down the hallway to the room Ember's room was and noticed that the doors to the room where the spirit gems where located had been blasted open he ran to it and looked in and noticed that the Earth,Wind,Water and Light gems where missing then he looked back at the statue containing the fireheart was luckily still intact but this was an unusual occurrence why take them now when the clearly need all six and with a week until the solar eclipse so why attack now of all time but now was not the time to think about such things, Ignitus shock his head to clear his thoughts as he heard metal clanging together from Cynder's room he rushed there hoping he wasn't to late.

Spyro had cleared out a couple of the apes by headbutting them out of the window, one swung his sword down attempting to cut him in half but Spyro saw though that he dodged and let the sword plunge into the ground and when it did put his foot on top of the blade as the ape looked at Spryo he fired an ice shard straight though his chest, killing him instantly, another one almost put a spear in his head if he didn't dodge and bit down on the end of the stick and then shatter it but unlike most of the apes this one was smart he pull out something that looked like a knife of some sort then Spyro noticed to red arms holding the apes arms back then Flame poked his head round the apes right arm shouting "nut him!" Spyro ran up and bang there heads clashed with a loud knocking sound but it did the trick as he was out cold as Flame let go of him "guess that thick skull is good for something" Flame said chuckling but was interrupted by another ape leapt though the window with a trident, he knocked out with a single blow and then pinned Spyro to the wall opposite Cynder's room "He will rise again hahahahaha!" Eon said laughing as Spyro began to lose consciousness all he heard before he passed out was.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas. What do you think awaits in the morning.**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	14. Restored Family

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. **

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 14**

Spyro groaned as his throbbing head stole him from his sleep. He put his paws to his head and closed his eyes to try to alleviate some of the pain.

"Welcome back young dragon."

Spyro lifted his head and winced as he opened his eyes. He focused on his front paws in an attempt to stop the room from spinning like a roulette wheel. Eventually the room came to a slow stop so Spyro asked the most prominent question on his mind "what happened, Ignitus?" "You where knocked unconscious you have been here a while but you will be fine as for the rest Ember, Rose and Cynder were taken by Eon as well as four of the six spirit gems" Ignitus explained as Spyro bolted up out of his bed "Cynder I have to go and save her" Spyro shouted attempting to run out the door but stopped when he heard Ignitus say "there is nothing you can do in your current state Spyro you cannot fight Eon now but you will get your chance there is still four days until he can perform the ritual" "but you said he needed six spirit gems but he only has four so we are safe" Spyro replied this made Ignitus sigh and say "unfortunately we won't be for very long, you see with four of the spirit gems Eon has taken as well as three of the corresponding dragons needed to power them will start call out to the other two spirit gems" this caused Spyro to release a sigh and think _'this just can't get any worse.'_

Cynder awoke to the sound of a dripping sound she looked around and noticed that she was in what looked like a cell then a strange sound came from beside her so she looked over to see what it was "Rose" she said quietly as the black dragoness began to wake "Cynder" she replied in a weak voice "you alright?" Cynder said as she walked over to the dark dragoness "yeah I'm fine, where's Ember?" she asked hoping for some kind of response "right here" came a new voice and then Ember appeared from where she had been waiting "good we are all here let's get out of here" Cynder said clearly hoping to get out of here as soon as possible "don't bother" Ember said clearly knowing something that the others didn't "why not?" Rose asked "see these collars we have on" Ember replied, Cynder and Rose looked at their necks and noticed a leather collar with an infinity symbol on it "what the hell is this thing any way?" Cynder asked "the collars does something to our powers it drains them or something and on top of that the bars of this cell are made from dragon bone so I guess we're staying a while" Ember said with a sigh as all of them laid down think about the dragon they love.

"Ignitus before I passed out you shouted something about a son, why did you say something like that?" Spyro asked remembering what happened but this caused Ignitus to sigh and begin to leave the room saying "follow me Spyro you deserve to know everything" Ignitus said this as he stepped into the hallway with Spyro slowly following behind then Ignitus began to tell his story "Spyro, there is something personal I have to tell you" "and what's that, Ignitus?" Spyro said wondering what Ignitus was going to tell him "I am your father, Spyro" as Ignitus said this Spyro face turned from one of tiredness to one of shock and surprise "no way, yo..you got to be kidding me?" Spyro stuttered as Ignitus shock his head and replied "no, Spyro I am not but I think it would be best if I explain myself" Spyro was too stunned to reply so he simply nodded his head "your mother and I meet a long time ago strangely we meet at the festival and we went from the eventually we got married and your mother then a few months later she wanted to start a family so the a few more months you were born and then Eon took her" Ignitus said spitting the last bit venomously "so mom is still alive, dad?" Spyro said to his father _'wow that going to a little getting used to' _Ignitus felt overwhelming joy and happiness upon his son calling him dad before replying "yes, she is" "how are you so sure?" Spyro said clearly surprised at Ignitus' answer "when two dragons mate they are mental connected from that day forth allowing them to talk to each other" Ignitus explained "is there anything else I need to know about you or mom or our family?" Spyro said looking at his father "yes there is" Ignitus replied sighing "Eon is your cousin" "well there has to be a least one nutty dragon in the family" Spyro said trying to keep himself from thinking about it too much then he began to walk towards the temple door just before he got there Ignitus spoke "where do you think you going, Spyro?" Spyro looked back at his father and said "I'm going to get mom and my friends but more importantly I'm going to get the dragoness I love out of there" this made Ignitus quiet surprised at what his son just said and cautioned him by saying "there is no guarantee that you will get in or out of there alive, you must stay here Spyro" Spyro was happy that his dad cared so much but he turned his head to face the exit and said "Father, I know this is not the path you would choose for me, but I have to walk my own path...and do what I know is right" before walking out of the temple to rescue that which he holds most dear.

Meanwhile Cynder, Rose and Ember where wondering what to do until they heard a voice from the cell next to there's "young dragoness' what are you doing here?" this caused the three to jump at the voice "who are you?" Cynder said to the voice "Yuki" the voice said as the ice blue dragon "why haven't we heard of you from Ignitus?" Rose asked "Ignitus is still at the temple?" she questioned back "yes he is how do you know him?" Cynder asked "well he's my husband" Yuki said this clearly shocked them but it wore off as they heard someone coming this way _'Spyro where are you?'_ Cynder thought hoping for her love to come and save them.

"Hey Spyro, you weren't thinking about leaving without us would you!" Spyro heard from behind him, clearly Flame, as he turned around to see Flame and Leo come out of the bushes "Flame, Leo you don't have to come, I can do this on my own" Spyro said "well were coming anyway we each have someone we love to save" Leo said to which Spyro nodded and started to walked into the forest ready to start there adventure.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas. The adventure will begin in the next chapter.**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


	15. The Beginning of a Journey

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me.**

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 15**

The trio of Spyro, Flame and Leo enter the forest to start their unforgettable journey although it had only just begun.

"Hey Spyro, where are we going?" Leo asked looking over at his purple companion

"Well I think we should go and see the Chronicler since he sealed Dragun away once maybe he could do it again"Spyro replied as they came to a very wide and deep river

"Ah come on, we can't cross this" Flame said clearly annoyed

"We can fly over it Flame," Spyro said looking over at Flame, "we don't have these wings for show" as Spyro beat his wings to get up off the ground, he didn't get far off the ground before just dropping back down with a _thud _"Spyro, you alright?" Leo said as he and Flame rushed over to him

"I'm fine maybe I just haven't got my strength back yet" Spyro replied softly panting.

"Alright I got a better idea," Leo said looking at his two friends "but stay close, alright?" Leo then closed his eyes, he suddenly opened them, but now his golden eyes were glowing pale blue. The water began to slowly part and clear a path "we need to move I can't hold this for very long," Leo said as Flame and Spyro began to run over to the other side with Leo not too far behind as he got over to the other side the river slammed back together and flowed again as if nothing had happened.

"How the hell did you do that?" Flame asked Leo, who was panting quite badly,

"All water dragons can do it but we try to avoid it because it drains so much energy," Leo replied as he caught his breath and asked, "Spyro you remember the way to the Chronicler, right?"

"Yeah, but we need to be at full strength to get there so let's rest here for a bit," Spyro replied as his two friends nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, Ignitus was standing on the balcony where he taught Spyro to fly,

"Hey big red what's happening?" a voice said. Ignitus turned his head to see none other than Spyro's brother, Sparx, floating behind him.

"Well your brother has decided to go on an adventure without you," Ignitus said as Sparx came to sit on his right shoulder and had his head down,

"I know but what can I do to help Spyro in his adventure, I don't even know where he is or where he's going," Sparx said all sarcasm gone from his voice, replaced by an unusual seriousness.

"Sparx we all must remember to keep the light inside always shining," Ignitus said to the young dragonfly

"But what is the light inside Ignitus?" Sparx questioned looking over at Ignitus

"The light inside is hope," said a new voice from the temple doorway. Standing there was Cyril, the ice guardian who continued by saying, "we must have faith in Spyro, Flame, and Leo that they will return safely" as he approached his fellow guardian and young dragonfly.

"How do you know Flame and Leo have gone with him?" Ignitus asked looking over at Cyril whom replied,

"Because Leo told me before they left, to find the ones they love."

"Do you remember Auron, Cyril" Ignitus asked to his fellow guardians

"Leo's father, you mean?" Cyril asked to which Ignitus nodded then Cyril said "I wonder where he is?"

"Well it has been a while since we last seen him" Ignitus said as he looked up at the sky. The moon was beginning to rise over the dragon temple, with Sparx asleep on his shoulder, and Cyril turning to walk back into the temple to rest for the night; Ignitus went to look in the pool of visions before retiring for the night.

As the night began to fall, Spyro and Flame had set up camp just a little past the river. Spyro looked over towards the river where Leo was attempting to fish, and failing miserably Spyro walked over and said,

"No luck" his voice heavy with sarcasm as Leo sighed and said,

"Yeah, this isn't as easy as it looks."

"Yeah I know" Spyro said as he leaned down to freeze enough of the river to catch fish in the ice

"Nice Spyro, you sure these are going to cook?" Leo asked picking up the frozen fish and carries it back to the camp site

"Well I'm guessing that we're eating frozen fish," Flame said as he got a fire going and as Spyro and Leo sat by the fire and started to defrost the fish, "so Spyro, you know where we are heading tomorrow?" Flame asked

"Yeah I know where we're going and besides it's not that far anyway," Spyro replied and looked over at Leo and asked "you alright, Leo?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just worried about Rose" Leo replied

"Yeah I know what you mean...I guess we're all worried about someone but there is nothing we can do now but get some sleep and set out in the morning" Spyro said before he continued by saying "we're going to have to go through the swamp and then we're going to have to fly to White Isle where the Chronicler is" after they ate their catch Spyro leaned his head down and used a blast of ice breath to put the fire in front of him out "right let's get some sleep," Spyro said as Flame and Leo nodded and then all of them laid their heads down to sleep.

Ignitus gently walked into the pool of visions room, trying not to wake Sparx whom was on his shoulder, walking over to the pool and then looking into it and seeing Spyro and the others meeting the Chronicler

"May the ancestors watch over you young dragons" Ignitus said to himself as he left to sleep, unaware that the pool of visions began to show another picture.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas. Wondering what the pool shows, find out in the next chapter.**

**See you next time**

**Darknight254**


	16. Journey Of A Thousand Miles

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. Sorry for the wait guys, had a broken wrist (very painful) anyway on with the story.**

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 16**

Cynder awoke from her slumber to the sound of a creaking cell door which opened as someone was thrown in; they landed with a thud and then the cell door slammed behind. There was barely enough light to make out a large adult dragon, definitely a male dragon.

"Auron are you alright?" she heard Yuki call out to the dragon as he got up with a groan, he replied

"I've been better and who are the new guests we have with us now?"

"They are dragoness' from the temple," Yuki replied as she sat down

"The temple still stands? What of Ignitus?" he asked as Ember and Rose awoke slowly

"Ignitus is still alive and yes the temple still stands."

"Ahh...I see you're all awake," Auron said looking over at the three dragoness', "perhaps some introductions should be made, my name is Auron and you three are?" he asked.

"I'm Cynder," Cynder replied.

"I'm Rose," said Rose.

"And I'm Ember," said Ember as Rose was looking at Auron strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" Auron asked.

"No you just remind me a lot of Leo," Auron suddenly became excited.

"This Leo, does he have a light blue body and white wings as well as a symbol on his head?" Auron asked. Cynder, Ember, and Rose where amazed at the detail that Auron had described.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that is my son," this shocked Cynder, Rose and Ember, but their shock wore off quickly as the door opened with a bang.

Spyro, Flame and Leo were just entering the swamps and already they had encountered a problem,

"Spyro how are we supposed to get past these growths?" Leo asked looking over at Spyro.

"Well we could just fight," Flame replied.

"We can't, I don't have my strength back yet, so we're going to have to sneak around them, alright?" Spyro said looking at his two friends whom nodded in agreement, and then began to sneak past the growths each of them keeping a watchful eye on the growths in case they were spotted and had to run, with each step Spyro's mind began to wonder from concern for Cynder and the others safety. Thinking back to when he found out that Ignitus was his father caused him to stop, which made Leo and Flame stop too.

"Hey Spyro what's wrong?" Leo whispered from behind him.

"Come on what's the hold up?" Flame harshly whispered, Leo turned around to shush him and then turned back to Spyro.

"I can't do this, I can't save Cynder," Spyro said with sadness in his voice.

"Why can't you?"

"Cause what if I fail, what if..." Spyro never did finish his sentence because Leo had punched Spyro in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"What was that for?" Spyro asked as he got up and nursed his cheek.

"Shush...Cynder needs you, now more than ever and you're standing here being pessimistic, that's not you Spyro you would never just give up that easily," Leo said looking Spyro in the eye.

"You're right, I will save her, even if it costs me my life, thanks for that," Spyro whispered.

"Anytime, let's go," Leo said. They continued their journey, unaware of a shadowy figure following them.

Ignitus walked down the long corridor towards the pool of visions room. As he entered the room, the pool began to show an image of Dragun fighting what looked like Spyro, but fully grown '_how is this possible?_' then Ignitus began to think of a way that this was possible, the only way he knew it would work was with a forbidden magic that only select creatures could use, but he only knew of one dragon that had the power and the knowledge to pull it off.

"Anything new, Ignitus?" Terrador asked as he and the other guardians entered the room

"Since we are all present I shall begin," Ignitus said before continuing, "for the past few days, I have been seeing Spyro meeting with the Chronicler and the battle he will have with Eon, but today I have seen something new, I have seen Dragun battling with what appears to be a fully grown dragon who looks like Spyro."

"But Ignitus that's impossible Spyro could never age that fast, are you sure you were not mistaken?" Cyril asked looking over at his fellow guardian.

"I was quite sure and there is only one way he could age that rapidly, that is with the Draco-equiste spell," Ignitus said.

"How do you use that spell, Ignitus?" Volteer asked as Ignitus sighed hoping he would never have to explain the one thing that nearly destroyed the entire dragon race.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas. Wonder what Ignitus is so scared about, find out in the next chapter.**

**See you next time**

**Darknight254**

**Translations**

**Draco-equiste** **Latin**** for Perfect Dragon**


	17. Past, Present and Future

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. Sorry for the wait guys anyway on with the story.**

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 17**

"The Draco-equiste spell was used to make dragons age rapidly and gain the full elemental powers without the need for years of extensive and rigorous training. This also made the younger dragons believe they could become a master dragon in minutes instead of years." Ignitus explained as the other guardians looked on in amazement Cyril then asked,

"Then why was it so dangerous to use?"

"Because of the dangerous side effects," Ignitus said tipping his head down and closing his eyes, "What dangerous side effects, Ignitus?" Terrador asked wondering what was so dangerous about this spell.

"The immediate side effect of aging rapidly is that the body cannot take the strain, and therefore most of the dragons never survived. Also, the rapid increases in a dragon's powers cause most to lose control of their powers because they hadn't had the time and training to perfect their powers."

Spyro, Flame, and Leo continued their way through the swamps. As the veil of night arrived they came across a cave, to which Spyro then said,

"Hey guys, why don't we rest in here for the night?"

"We could, but there's one problem," Flame said as they walked in the cave.

"And that would be?" Leo asked looking at Flame.

"A growth or something could find us."

"Good point," Spyro said as he began to think, "Hey Leo, do you think that you could form a wall of water to fit the cave entrance?"

"Yeah I could Spyro but what for?" Leo replied looking a little confused.

"Well while you make a water wall I can freeze it so we're safe, then when we head out me and Flame can melt it."

"Alright let's get started Spyro," Leo said as he began making a wall of water and Spyro began to freeze it.

As Ember woke, she could hear the faint sound of someone crying, slowly raising her head and looking around she saw Cynder in the corner of the cell softly crying.

"What's wrong, Cynder?" she asked slowly walking over to her friend

"I miss him Ember, I just want to tell him that I love him," Cynder said through a new bout of tears.

"I know I want to do the same, but we just have to wait for them to come and get us," Ember said as she sat next to her friend, wrapping her wing around her.

"How do you know for sure?" Cynder questioned looking at Ember.

"Spyro made me promise not to tell you this, but you deserve to know he told me he would go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe and happy," Ember said and then looked over at Cynder who had a smile on her face. "Let's get some sleep Cynder," to which she nodded and put her head on her paws and fell asleep.

Ignitus walked on to the balcony of the temple looking at the stars, thinking and hoping that the young dragons were safe.

"Ignitus are you alright?" Volteer asked as he walked through the doors.

"I'm fine Volteer. I am just worried about Spyro," Ignitus replied looking at his fellow guardian.

"Well let's get some sleep, Spyro will be fine, he has help so don't worry. He will be back before you know it," Volteer said.

"You're right Volteer, I want you to do something for me," Ignitus said to the yellow dragon.

"And what is that?" Volteer asked, as Ignitus walked up to him and whispered something in his ear, to which he nodded and turned back around looking at the stars one last time before heading to bed for the night.

Night rose, and just as Spyro was about to put his head on his paws to rest, he noticed a shadowy figure walk past the ice wall. It was too big to be a growth, yet too small and the wrong shape to be a fully grown dragon. What or who could be following them? 'I'm going to have to tell Flame and Leo in the morning; we need to find out who that is.' Spyro thought before placing his head down to try and get some sleep.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas. Wonder what Ignitus said to Volteer and who is following Spyro, find out in the next chapter.**

**See you next time**

**Darknight254**

**R&R**


	18. Friend Or Foe

**I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. Sorry for the wait guys anyway on with the story. The new characters are based on what me and my beta reader (shadow101202) wanted. Don't like it then tough.**

**Darknight254**

**Chapter 18**

Spyro slowly awoke to the sound of running water, this would have normally lulled him back to sleep, but he remembered that when he came into the cave with Flame and Leo he was near no river, nor streams and slowly, but surely he opened his eyes and looked over at the ice wall covering the entrance. It had an unusual orange glow, it dawned on him, someone or something was melting the ice wall. Running over to his friends he attempted to wake them.

Rose awoke to the sound of the others talking about something,

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she stretched and yawned.

"Morning Rose, we were talking about some people," Cynder replied looking at her friend.

"What type of people?" Rose asked.

"Dovahkiin," Yuki replied looking over at the young dragoness.

"Huh…what does that mean?" Rose said clearly confused.

"Oh I forgot, you young ones probably don't know how to speak in ancient dragon tongue. What have Ignitus and the others been teaching you? It means dragonborn."

"Leo, Flame come on wake up!" Spyro shouted shaking his two friends.

"What is it Spyro?" Flame said groaning from being just woken up.

"Something is melting the ice wall!" Spyro said.

"What!" Flame and Leo shouted at the same time, looking at the wall and not too soon after, it was gone. Spyro and Flame nodded at each other deciding not to take any chances, they breathed fire at the entrance as hard as they could. Not knowing what they were aiming for soon found themselves with something sharp near there throat; causing them to quickly stop breathing fire "Spyro, Flame!" Leo shouted and ran over to his friends, but soon found himself on his back with a sword to his throat.

"Don't move," said the hooded figure standing over him.

"Yeah, or this might sting a little." said the other hooded figure crouched between Spyro and Flame.

"We mean you no harm, Spyro," said the hooded figure.

"Funny, considering you and your friend have weapons to are throats," Spyro said back.

"Very well we will lower our weapons, if you promise to not attack. All we want to do is talk," the hooded figure said, as he sheathed his sword. His friend also lowered his weapons and stepped back, after Spyro recovered a little bit he asked,

"Who are you?" the hooded man sat and lowered his hood and Spyro, Flame and Leo were surprised at what they saw.

"What are dragonborn?" Ember asked looking at Yuki.

"Well it's hard to explain, they were supposed to have been wiped out ten or so years ago aside from that no one knows much except they are a race of humans who are born on the day the dragon star appears giving them unique abilities," Yuki explained.

"What is the dragon star?" Cynder asked.

"The dragon star is when a red star appears in the night sky, but this only happens once every century and lasts for ten years," Auron said joining the conversation.

"So what make the dragonborn so unique?" Ember asked.

"Well, they can heal faster than most and have a special gift as well as being linked to a dragon born in that time," Auron responded sitting down.

"What you mean linked mentally or something?" Rose asked laying down.

"Nothing like that, it is simply when the dragon dies so does the dragonborn linked to them. Although, when the dragonborn dies, the dragon is unaffected," Yuki said before continuing, "well we should rest for now," and every nodded and set about going to sleep.

"You're human," Spyro said looking at the man in front of him, he had brown hair, blue eyes and lightly tan skin.

"My name is Dark."he said in a solemn tone waiving his friend over. The other one came and stood beside him lowering his hood to reveal he was also human with the same complexion, black hair with hints of red, and brown eyes.

"And I'm Shadow," he said and then looked down at the dragons in front of him.

"What are you?" Leo asked looking at the pair.

"This will be a long story so I suggest you sit down for this," Dark said as Spyro and the others sat as he began tell them there long and sad story.

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas. Wonder what the story is about these to and what is going on, find out in the next chapter.**

**See you next time**

**Darknight254**

**R&R**


	19. Old Memories

I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me.

Sorry for not updating in so long me and my beta reader (shadow101202) have had some computer issues but that aside lets get on with the story.

Darknight254

Chapter 19

"My story begins when I was a boy of six and my father told me that I was a dragonborn, but he never told me there were others like me. When my village found out about me being dragonborn, I was humiliated and ridiculed by people for being a dragonborn and having the gift of pyrokensis," Dark said looking down at the campfire.

"What do you mean by 'the gift of pyrokensis'?" Spyro asked looking at Dark.

"I think it would be easier if he showed you Spyro," Shadow said with a small smirk,

"You mean breathe fire on him? Is he going to be alright?" Leo said concerned.

"He'll be fine," Shadow said looking over at his friend whom nodded.

"Alright, his funeral," Spryo said as he breathed in and breathed out fire as hard as he could. Immediately, Spyro noticed that his flame had been stopped and Dark was standing there holding his hand up controlling the flames. When he closed his hand, the flame went out,

"That's amazing!" Leo and Flame said in unison.

"Amazing it may be but also dangerous, me and my father had to leave our village because of my gift. When I was young I never controlled my gift, it controlled me and a few years after my father had passed away I was able to control my gift. I met Shadow, but not under the best of circumstances. I think I will let you listen to Shadow's story now," Dark said as he finished telling them about his past.

"Alright time to tell you my story, it's not as glamorous as Dark's. I didn't have a family or a home and from the age of five I wandered the wilderness alone. I never knew what my gift was, until I came into Warfang, at the time I was fifteen and only then did I realize what my gift was," Shadow said.

"And it would be what?" Leo asked.

"I'll show you," Shadow said looking over at Spyro whom was looking at the campfire deep in thought, "You can do it Spyro. Don't worry you can ask her when you save her," Shadow said looking at Spyro who lifted his head and spoke,

"I didn't say anything," Spyro said confused.

"You didn't have to but you did think it," Shadow said at the others who where clearly confused. "He's telepathic," Dark said looking over at the group.

"And that means what?" Spyro asked.

"I can read your thoughts and mentally communicate with you. Anyway getting back to my story, when I was fifteen I was a thief, but one day I stole from the wrong guy. He was going to kill me, but Dark saved me after that, I realized me and him were both dragonborn so we stuck together and here we are today," Shadow said finishing his story.

"Can we go now Cynder and the others need us," Spyro said as everyone nodded and set off "Shadow, could you scout ahead?" Dark said looking over at his friend whom nodded and leapt into the trees and went off to scout ahead.

"Hey, Spyro what are you going to ask Cynder when you save her?" Leo asked looking at Spyro whom looked down and said,

"Well..."

Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas. Wonder what Spyro's answer will be, find out in the next chapter.

See you next time

Darknight254

R&R


	20. True Power

I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. I thank all you people who favourite and review this it encourages me to write more.

Darknight254

Chapter 20

"Wake up!" Cynder heard the warden bellow as he walked into Auron's cell "Dragun wants a word with you," she opened her eyes to see Auron being dragged out.

"What in the world is going on?" Cynder whispered as not to wake anyone.

"Well come on spill it, what are you going to ask Cynder when we get her back?" Flame asked, walking beside Spyro, to which Spyro mumbled an answer, "Sorry, what was that?" Flame asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Spyro said silently.

"Wow didn't see that coming, but come on are you really ready to go that far?" Flame asked. Surprised, he waited for Spyro's reply as he and Leo walked by his side.

"Flame I would die for her and you would do the same for Ember, as would Leo for Rose," Spyro explained in a solemn tone. Flame and Leo nodded in agreement as Dark lead them to the next step in their journey.

Cynder and the others awoke to the sound of Auron being thrown back into his cell.

"Auron are you all right?" Yuki asked as the guards left

"I've been better, but I should be alright," Auron responded as he slowly and shakingly got to his feet.

"What does Dragun want from you anyway?" Rose said curiously.

"He wants information about the spirit gem of darkness," Auron said as his strength slowly left him forcing him to lie down.

"What is a spirit gem?" Ember questioned looking clearly confused.

"A spirit gem is a crystalized form of the true power of a particular element, for example contained in the fire heart is the true and devastating power of fire and so on," Yuki explained looking at the young dragoness.

"How many gems are there?" Rose asked looking at Yuki.

"There are six in total: the Fire Heart, the Aqua Heart, the Howling Heartstone, the Gaia Heartstone, the Dawn Orb, and finally the Dusk Orb each with their own unique elemental powers."

Shadow overlooked the harbor only to see more guards than he expected. He mentally contacted Dark,_Dark can you hear me?_Shadow asked mentally_. I'm here what's wrong?_Dark replied._We have more company than we thought we were going to. Looks like we'll have to fight our way through,_Shadow said. He continued to look over the harbor;_okay wait there and don't move I don't want any stupid stuff from you,_Dark said back._Don't worry I won't...much,_Shadow thought and Dark sighed before saying,_just wait we'll be there soon just make sure you are ready,_Dark finished as Shadow started to prepare for the battle, so that they could go to battle when they arrived.

"Oh man this is going to be fun."

"Why does Dragun think you know any information about the Dusk Orb?" Cynder asked sitting down.

"He asked me because I am the dragon guardian of light and he thinks I would know, but he is wrong the guardian he would have to ask is Scourge; although that dragon left the temple long ago and has not been seen since," Auron replied yawning slightly fighting to stay awake.

"Get some rest Auron, I will tell them the rest of the story," Yuki said worried about his condition.

"Thank you," Auron said before resting his head on his paws and getting some rest.

"Who is this Scourge guy, Yuki?" Ember asked looking over at the blue dragoness.

"He is the dragon guardian of darkness," Yuki replied looking over at the young dragoness.

"But I thought there were only four guardians," Rose said looking confused.

"No there are six guardians and the Chronicler, keeper of space and time," Yuki said, "Now, get some rest we all need the energy."

_Shadow...Shadow..._

"Damn," Dark said aloud looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked looking at Dark.

"I can't contact Shadow, he might have got caught," Dark replied looking at the group.

"Then we must hurry," Spyro said as Dark nodded in agreement and ran ahead with Spyro, Flame, and Leo behind him.

Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts. Wonder what is going to happen next? Well you are just going to have to wait and see.

See you next time

Darknight254


	21. Closing The Gap

I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. I thank all you people who favorite and review this it encourages me to write more.

Darknight254

Chapter 21

Dark finally arrived at the dock where Shadow had said he would meet the group,when Spyro heard a strange sound coming for a tree above him. He looked up to see someone in the tree,

"Dark," he whispered to get the human's attention before using his head to gesture that someone was up in the tree. As Dark looked up he quietly chuckled.

Rose woke up as the sun hit her in the face, so she opened her eyes and looked around, then she saw Cynder was awake

"You okay, Cynder?" Rose asked as she sat down next to Cynder.

"Yeah I'm fine I just want Spyro to be here," Cynder said as her head lowered slightly.

"He'll come," Rose replied.

"How are you so sure?" Cynder asked looking at Rose.

"Because those three dragons would go through death and beyond to save us," a voice spoke from behind the pair. They turned around to see that Ember had woken up.

"It seems my son has grown well," Yuki said smiling at what was said of her son.

"As has mine," Auron said hoping that they were all safe.

It appeared that Shadow had fallen asleep in the tree._No wonder I couldn't contact him. He is a heavy sleeper after all._Dark thought to himself as he pulled his sword out of his belt with the sheathe as well and pushed Shadow off the branch and onto the ground with a thud which woke him with a start,

"Who, what?" Shadow said a bit dizzy. "Dark, jeez I was sleeping there. Did you have to wake me up? I was having the best dream ever," Shadow said looking at his friend.

"Yes we need to move and 'borrow' a ship," Dark said as they stealthily approached the dock, "right I say we take that one," Dark said pointing to a cargo ship.

"I say we take that bad boy," Shadow said pointing to the galleon.

"Fair enough we take that one," Dark said gesturing to Spyro, Flame and Leo that they were going to take the galleon.

"Yuki since we are all up I would like to ask you something," Cynder said looking at the elder female.

"What do you wish to know Cynder?" Yuki replied turning to face the young dragoness.

"I read about a Draco-Equiste spell, what is it?" Cynder asked.

"It is a spell that can be done two different ways; one dragon on their own can use it alone, they will become fully grown and have the full powers of their particular element but they will eventually lose control of their power, or six dragons can come together and unite their powers into one of the group and that dragon will become a fully grown dragon and have full control of the element of the other five as well as their original element, but once they don't need that power any longer it will kill them," Yuki explained.

"Is there anyway to stop it from killing them?" Ember asked looking at Yuki. Yuki lowered her head as a silent answer.

"There is a way," Auron said and Cynder looked over at him.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"A Dragonborn can draw out the excess energy and they will die instead of the dragon," Auron answered looking over at the young dragoness, who was deep in thought.

"Leo can you do me a favor?" Dark asked looking at the dragon.

"What is it?" Leo replied.

"Can you use your light power to make a stealth screen over the five of us?" Dark asked looking at Leo,who nodded and said,

"Get close and stay near me; this won't last long," he finished as the screen appeared around them.

"Let's go," Spyro said. As they began to move no one seemed to noticed them. They were so close to the ship, but the screen started to crack, Spyro turned to look at Leo, who was panting heavily,

"You're exhausted," he said as the screen shattered and exposed them to the enemy.

"Shadow get them onboard now!" Dark shouted drawing his sword as Shadow and the others got onboard.

"Cast off!" Dark shouted as he fended off more apes.

"Dark come on!" Shadow said as they were a bit away from the land. Dark killed one last ape before turning to run towards the ship. He leapt towards the ship; Shadow knew he wasn't going to make it as Dark dropped from view. Then he heard a grunt from the side of the ship, so he lent over the rail and saw Dark had plunged his sword into the side of the ship. Shadow leaned down to lend a hand,

"You lucky bastard," Shadow said as he pulled Dark onto the ship. Once Dark was settled he went to the wheel.

_We're coming Cynder just hold on I will save you,_Spyro thought to himself standing at the front of the ship.

Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts. Will Spyro save Cynder and at what cost? Well you are just going to have to wait and see.

See you next time

Darknight254


	22. Lost History

I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. I thank all you people who favorite and review this it encourages me to write more.

Darknight254

Chapter 22

"Yuki do you have any idea where we are?" Cynder asked looking over at her.

"We are on an island that is all I know," Yuki replied before Auron spoke up by saying,

"We're on Dragon Fang Isle."

"How do you know that Auron?" Yuki asked as he gestured her and the others to look out the window to see there was smoke passing it.

"That smoke can only come from Munitions Forge and Dragon Fang Isle is the only island north of Munitions Forge anyway."

"And how are you certain it is Dragon Fang Isle? We could be on a ship for all we know," Ember asked looking at the male.

"Don't you feel it Ember, the water crashing against the rocks and the stir of the ocean?" Auron asked wisely.

"Why should I?" Ember snapped back.

"You should, for that is what it means to be a water dragon," Auron said which caused everyone's eyes to shoot open and look at Ember, "Ember you're a water dragon?" Cynder asked looking over at her friend.

Spyro stood at the front of the ship thinking of something he read in a book when he, Flame and Leo were trying to find out information on Dragun.

"Spyro are you alright?" Dark said breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah I'm fine just worried."

"She will be fine and you will save her," Dark said looking at Spyro whom had returned his attention to the sea ahead.

"How are you so sure I can save her and how come you know where Dragon Fang Isle is?" Spyro asked

"Spyro you would die for Cynder if you had to," Dark replied as Spyro nodded and then continued, "and the reason I know where Dragon Fang Isle is because Auron told me."

"My dad told you?" Leo questioned from behind the pair.

"Yes, he told me I may need to know one day."

"Oh... Anyway, I took a look below deck and there is plenty of food and beds for us all, but I also found a chest with strange symbols on it," Leo said.

"Alright, I'll take a look so show me where it is," Dark said following Leo into the ship.

Ember nodded to the question before saying

"My mom was a water dragon, so I inherited it from her and fire from my dad."

"Was your moms name Mizu, Ember?" Yuki asked.

"Yes why?" Ember replied.

"She was my best friend," Yuki replied a little sadness etched in her voice.

"Here it is, so do you know anything about this, Dark?" Spyro asked as Dark knelt in front of the chest and looked at the symbols on the lock.

"These are symbols of the Dragon language and it says 'speak my true name'," Dark said looking at the mural below the lock, "this is the Ancient War of the Sky," Dark said to Leo and Spyro whom look asked,

"What was the war fought over?"

"Freedom for dragons and dragonborn. We wished to be free of our fate, so we fought and many died. In the end, the dragons won and the dragonborn were lost," Dark explained

"Until now," Spyro said placing his paw on Dark's shoulder.

"So how do we open it?" Leo asked looking at Dark.

"Spyro stand in front of the chest and repeat after me," Dark instructed as he moved out of the way.

"Uh..why me?" Spyro asked.

"Only a dragon should do this because they are the only ones who should know their own language," Dark replied.

"Oh, okay" Spyro said.

"Ready?" Dark asked. Spyro nodded in reply "Kruziik Kein Lok," Dark said as Spyro repeated it. When the 'click' of the lock was heard Spyro grabbed the chest lid and carefully lifted it. He then dared to look inside.

"What is it?" Spyro asked while Dark came over and looked inside,

"It can't be..."

Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts. Wonder what is inside the chest? Well you are just going to have to wait and see. I will be taking a break for Christmas and will be back in the New Year so to all of my readers, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

See you next time

Darknight254


	23. Truth Revealed

I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. I thank all you people who favorite and review this it encourages me to write more and sorry for long gap between updates a lot of stuff going on.

Darknight254

Chapter 23

"What is this?" Leo asked looking at the piece of what looked like black mirrored glass, as Dark picked the piece out of the box.

"This is a fragment of the underworld Eluvian it was supposedly destroyed but apparently not" Dark said looking at Spyro and Leo before closing the chest and sitting on top of it.

"What is an Eluvian?" Spyro asked looking at the shard.

"Eluvian is a portal, a gateway if you will,to somewhere most should never see before their time, this shard is for the underworld Eluvian there are eighty-nine fragments of it that were taken and hidden by the guardians, most do not know, but Dragun does and if he repairs it that could be bad."

"How bad?" Spyro asked with a worried look on his face.

"Is there anything you can tell me about my mom Yuki?" Ember asked Yuki looking at the dragoness.

"Come here and I will tell you all I know about you mom Ember," Yuki replied as the pair sat at the far end of their respective cells.

"So Auron… can you tell me about Scourge and how many guardians there are anyway?" Cynder asked as she and Rose sat closer to the front of the cell to give Ember a bit of privacy.

"Well there are eleven guardians in total and you might have known Scourge better if you had met him when you hatched," Auron said looking over at the two dragoness whom had a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean if she had met him when she hatched?" Rose asked wondering and waiting for an answer.

"I mean Scourge is Cynder's father," Auron said looking over at a stunned Cynder before continuing,"Cynder did you really think that your ability to use shadow was because you were under the Dark Master's control? No that came from you father, while your ability to use fear comes from Hex, your mother. She left with Scourge and she is the Master of Fear,which is where that ability comes from, they were only amplified while under his control."

"I don't believe it… my parents are alive," Cynder said with a small smile on her face.

"Eluvian has the power to revive the dead including the Dark Master and all of his minions and that would be extremely bad for everyone," Dark finished as Spyro and Leo nodded their heads in response.

"We're here guys," Shadow said as he came down into the holds and the they all went up to the top deck and looked over the bow of the ship. There they saw Dragon Fang Isle.

"Everyone get ready this is where the real battle begins," Dark said.

_'Hold on Cynder I'm coming for you,' _Spyro thought.

Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts. This is where it begins for everyone so stay tuned and prepare for hopefully what is a big battle.

See you next time

Darknight254


	24. Beginning Of The End

I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. I thank all you people who favorite and review this it encourages me to write more and I hope you all like this.

Darknight254

Chapter 24

As Spyro and the others disembarked from the ship and stood in front a giant, eerie castle, and its many towers, Spyro merely said,

"This is it," Dark went down on one knee beside his companion causing Spyro to turn his head.

"This is your story. It all begins here for you... however mine and Shadow's will end here," Dark said looking from Spyro to the castle.

"I know... Thank you for all you have done," Spyro said before walking towards the castle with his friends not to far behind.

"Master Eon, a ship is docked in front of the castle," an ape said to the dragon sitting on a balcony whom turn his head to the ape,

"They're here," he declared.

They approached the front gate, just as Spyro was about to push open the grand doors ahead of them, Dark stopped him.

"Wait...We need to find out where Cynder and the others are," Dark said quietly as Spyro replied in a whisper,

"How?" Dark looked at Spyro before saying,

"Repeat after me, Laas."

"Whoa... Cool" Spyro said looking at the castle.

"This is a power you will get when your powers have grown a little more. It will allow you to see all living things within a certain distance; red cloudy figure are apes or men and blue cloudy figures are dragons," Dark explained, "there they are, Shadow you three stay here and draw the enemies attention so Spyro and I can sneak in," Dark said.

Dark and Spyro ran to the east side of the castle to sneak in whilst Shadow, Leo and Flame stood in front of the main gate. As it opened, it revealed the horde of apes that awaited them and a cave troll that walked out and roared

"Looks like the red carpet has teeth," Shadow said with a chuckle and drew his twin blades as Leo and Flame got into fighting stances.

As Dark and Spyro made their way to the east side of the castle, Dark headed for a sewer grate.

"Spyro," he whispered and gestured for him to come over, "we enter here," Dark said as he pulled the grate off with a grunt.

"I thought being in the shit was just a figure of speech," Spyro said looking into where they were about to go.

"Get behind me for a sec," Leo said to the others and began to form a ball of water between his paws. He lifted it above his head and waited for a few of the apes to get closer, slamming it on the ground caused it to form a large wave that swept the enemies away, making those that were left roar in anger and charge at the three.

"Here we go," Shadow said, uncrossing his arms as he threw some shuriken killing a few apes before they ran into the horde and began fighting. Shadow was hacking and slashing any ape that appeared in his site. One ape leapt into the air, lifting its weapon high, so Shadow leapt to meet him moving his arms up and apart along the way, knocking the apes weapon out of his hands. Shadow then stabbed him with both blades and letting gravity do the rest, he let the ape fall. When he hit the floor, Shadow withdrew both of his blades from the ape and stood up to hear a roar. "Ahh...crap" Shadow said as he looked over his shoulder to see the cave troll standing behind him. Meanwhile, Leo was firing spikes of light into approaching apes and forming shields whenever he needed. Flame was breathing the hottest flame he could around himself in a circle, to create a column of fire that erupted around him, killing most of the apes that were left. They all met up in front of the troll, "let's do this," Shadow said as the three charged in to take down the troll.

"Laas" Spyro whispered and saw that Cynder and everyone else were west of him and Dark. He saw a grate above his head and lifted it out the way, then pulled himself up and looked around while Dark pulled himself up and moved the grate back, it appeared the had popped up in a store room. It had food and weapons, but what Spyro and Dark noticed were the five different color crystals that sat on a shelf, each with it's own symbol. "What are these things?" Spyro asked.

"These are spirit gems, but we have no time for this," Dark replied. Spyro nodded and opened the door to see if anything was there, luckily there was nothing and they made their way to the cells.

Shadow ran and jumped at the troll stabbing it in the left shoulder, after which he shouted,

"Now!" to Flame whom nodded and began to breathe a fire circle on the ground around the troll. Just before Flame finished, Shadow withdrew his blade kicking off the troll to land a safe distance away, but as Flame finished the troll moved to step out of the circle. Leo stepped in and yelled,

"Oh no you don't," and fired a light spike into the troll's knee forcing it to stay within the circle and burn as the column of fire incinerated it. When the flames died down, Flame said,

"What now?" looking over at Shadow.

"We meet up with the others in the center of the castle," he replied. They nodded in response and ran into the castle.

Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts. This is getting close to the end I hope you are enjoying it so stay tuned and prepare for more.

See you next time

Darknight254


	25. Turn For The Worst

I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. I thank all you people who favorite and review this it encourages me to write more and I hope you all like this. Sorry for taking so long has a virus on my computer and just sorted it out so to all my readers:

STAY AWARE OF A VIRUS THAT LOCKS YOUR COMPUTER AND IT CLAIMS TO BE FROM THE POLICE IF YOU DO GET IT STAY CALM AND SORT IT OUT AND YOU WILL BE FINE HOWEVER DO NOT PAY IT BECAUSE IT IS A SCAM, real police would knock on your door and not make you pay online so that said keep your information and yourselves safe.

Darknight254

Chapter 25

"They must be in here," Dark said as they reached the door at the end of the west looked at the door he and noticed a huge padlock on the door barring there way inside.

"This is only going to slow us down," Dark said as he looked at his companion then he noticed Spyro was hold the padlock and as he used his fire breath to melt the metal apart and gain entry.

As Shadow, Flame,and Leo entered they began to run, Shadow ran into what looked like a pane of glass. As Leo and Flame caught up,another of these panes lowered behind them they where trapped.

"This can't be good," Shadow said looking for a way out

"No shit," Flame replied as an ape walked on the other side of the glass

"Got you now," the ape said as he pulled a lever and which caused gas to start to pour out of the roof of the room where Shadow, Leo and Flame where and then they watched as the ape walked off as their worlds began to fall into darkness.

Spyro finished melting the lock and the simply snapped it off,

"We're in," Spyro whispered looking at Dark.

"Good now let's find the others and go home," Dark replied as they walked in and saw multiple cages with bones of dead dragons in them

"What the hell is this?" Spyro said shocked looking at Dark who, judging by the look on his face, appeared to know something…"You know something? Tell me." Spyro asked as Dark began to slowly walk away looking in each cell he knelt in front of a particular cage as he spoke,

"Each of those gems in that storeroom are spirit gems. You need to drain a dragon's power to prepare it for the ritual,but the dragon that is used in this way dies…"

Leo and Flame slowly woke inside of a cage and they heard someone say,

"You're finally awake," Eon said, "good once we find Spyro this will all end," he finished as he walked off.

"Flame we have to get out of here," Leo said looking urgently next to him at his friend.

"Don't bother, these cages are made of dragon bones, they are nearly indestructible," Flame replied laying down.

"Oh.." Leo whispered as he also laid down since there was nothing else to do.

Cynder let her mind wonder once again, it began thinking about Spyro and then about the thought of the being married,but she decided to stop thinking like that for now and glanced to see how Rose black dragoness was sitting in the corner of the cell while Ember was busy finding out as much as she could about her Mom.

"You okay Rose?" Cynder said sitting near the dragoness.

"Yeah i'm fine, it's just..." Rose replied turning to face Cynder.

"Just what?" Cynder asked looking at her as Rose's head dropped.

"Why did Leo protect me at the festival and why would anyone what to save me, let alone protect me?" Rose asked as a tear left her eye and ran down her cheek.

"It's simple Rose. It's because he chooses to and because he loves you, he told Ember at the festival and if he is anything like Spyro then he will defend you until the end," Cynder said as Rose replied.

"I don't know how to feel about this Cynder."

"What does your heart tell you?" Ember said and both dragonesses looked in her direction.

"That he would never hurt me and he would keep me safe," Rose said quietly to which Cynder and Ember nodded.

Spyro and Dark continued their way down the corridor to the end where Cynder and the others where,but when they got there the cells where said,

"There is something wrong," when he got no response from Spyro he turned around to see Spyro passed out on the floor with a dart of some sort in his hind leg."Spyro...Spyro" Dark said before a dart hit him in the before he passed out himself, Dark saw Eon walking towards them and his words echoed through Dark's remaining consciousness,

"Welcome to the end of days," and then Dark's world faded into shadows.

Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts.

What will happen to our heroes now?

See you next time

Darknight254


	26. Sealed Fate

I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. I thank all you people who favorite and review this it encourages me to write more and I hope you all like this.

Darknight254

Chapter 26

"Dark come on, wake up!" Shadow spoke no louder than a groaned and opened his eyes and said

"What is it Shadow?"

Spyro slowly began to wake and then he heard someone say,

"Spyro you awake?" Flame was relieved to see that Spyro was rousing.

"What is it Flame?" Spyro asked as he slowly began to get to his feet.

"Where are we?" Dark awoke and looked around to find that he and Shadow were trapped inside of a cell made of dragon bones and he then looked over at Shadow, "Do you still have your lockpicks on you?" he asked hoping that the guards had not taken them,

"Of course I do, who do you take me for?" Shadow replied as he pulled them out of his boots and went to pick the lock of their cell.

"You are in the care of my master," a sinister voice spoke from the darkness.

"Eon" Spyro spat with venom

"I see you remember me boy," Eon spoke as he looked at Spyro,"so very strange, how must it feel,the 'mighty' purple dragon as helpless as a hatchling," this caused Spyro to growl and look at Eon with murderous intent.

"Got it!" Shadow exclaimed as the cell door clicked then he pushed it and swung open and Dark followed him out,

"We need our stuff," Dark said grabbing Shadow by the merely nodded in agreement and as they began to look around for their equipment.

Spyro sat back down and sighed. and closing his eyes, then he let his mind that moment,he heard a very familiar voice resonate within his mind,

"Strange how we keep meeting like this young dragon," the voice spoke.

"Chronicler?" Spyro questioned.

"Yes my young dragon. I am here to guide you," The Chronicler replied.

"What's happening and why is Dragun trying to destroy everything?" Spyro asked hoping for some answers to his questions.

"What is happening has been written down in the annals of history since time immemorial. Dragun wishes to reshape the world as he sees fit and you were prophesied to stop him... and then fall," The Chronicler explained,sorrow was etched in his voice.

"Is there nothing I can do to change my fate?" Spyro asked with hope

"None of us can escape our fate but I will tell you this when your spirit is whole and your heart filled a great power is released"

"Shadow here," Dark motioned while picking up their gear and handing Shadow his.

"What do we do now?" Shadow asked looking at his companion.

"We need to find the others before the ritual starts," Dark replied walking down the corridor as Shadow followed close behind.

Eon looked over at the guards that were standing watch in front of the door to the cells.

"You," he pointed at one particular ape, "bring the dragons to the ritual chamber now," he instructed as the apes saluted,

"Right away, sir!" as they came in the apes shot darts at Leo and Flame who fell unconscious. Turning,they came towards Spyro,"Time to sleep," they said as a dart hit Spyro in his shoulder and he fell to the ground with a thud.

What will happen next and what is the ritual truly going to do?

See you next time

Darknight254


	27. Hidden Secrets

I hope all of you will like the story and hopefully review it and if anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just pm me. I thank all you people who favorite and review this it encourages me to write more and I hope you all like this.

Darknight254

Chapter 27

Spyro slowly opened his eyes and looked around,only to notice that he was chained and hanging in some strange alcove of a round room, he also noticed a green gemstone on a pedestal in front of him before his consciousness slowly slipped away from him and his world fell back into darkness.

"Dark, do you even know where we are going?" Shadow asked following his companion down the corridor

"We have to get to the tower at the far end of the castle, that is where the ritual will take place," Dark replied as he stopped walking. There was sorrow etched in his voice as well as on his face

"How do you know so much about the castle and where everything is?" Shadow asked, walking in front of his friend waiting for his answer.

Spyro again awoke and heard what sounded like a spell of some kind

"In darkness, forge ultimate power into one vessel," feeling like he could stay awake for longer this time, he lifted his head and looked around the room to find Ember hanging opposite him with a blue gemstone in front of her, Cynder to her left with a black gemstone in front of her, Rose to her right with a pale blue gemstone in front of her. He looked to his right and was left only to find Flame to his left with a red gemstone in front of him and Leo to his right with a white gemstone in front of him.'This can't be good.'Spyro thought as he looked up to see a red star.

"The reason I know so much about this castle is because my father built it and I used to run around here when I was a kid. When my father passed away, a couple of years before we met, I was here finishing off this place for the Council of Dragons," Dark answered his friend whom instantly asked,

"Who is in the Council?" Dark shook his head, sighed, and replied,

"You mean 'was', there is no Council anymore... Dragun and Eon destroyed the Council a few years ago."

As Spyro looked at the red star he heard a groan from his right and looked over to see Leo had regained consciousness Spyro questioned him

"Hey Leo you okay?" to which his friend replied,

"I've been better, where are we?" as Leo finished his question a voice replied,

"You young dragons are in the ritual chamber of Vithvahlok." Spryo knew that voice,

"Eon," he said.

"Do not struggle young one, this will all be over soon and your world will be Master Dragun's!" he finished as the ritual started and Spyro along with Leo felt their power being drained from them and their consciousness began to slip away again. They heard one last thing before their eyes closed,

"This is where the chaos begins."

What will happen next and will all are heroes make it out alive?

See you next time

Darknight254


End file.
